


The Rise of Lady Ori

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgy, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Perfect Pet Returns".  Oriana Lawson has been reborn.  She is now the dominatrix known as Lady Ori.  But what is a Mistress without a Slave?  As Lady Ori delves deeper into this erotic new world, she seeks out the perfect pet of her own.  But who will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 1 **

Oriana Lawson walked down the hall of an expensive apartment complex on Illium. The long raincoat she was wearing covered it well but her whole body was trembling, both from fear and excitement. This was a very big day for her.

She reached her destination and stood outside the door to an apartment. She stared at the number on the door for a while, taking several deep breaths. Slowly she reached up and rang the doorbell, her hand trembling.

She could hear movement on the other side of the door. She could feel someone looking out at her through the tiny peephole in the door. The door opened a tiny crack. It creaked as it slowly opened wider and wider. Oriana gulped nervously as the creaking grew louder. Light from inside the apartment poured out, along with a scent Oriana would never grow tired of.

The door opened completely and Oriana could see a silhouette standing in the doorway with a bright light shining behind them. It took a while for Oriana’s eyes to adjust to the light. When they did she smiled when she saw who was greeting her. She was perhaps the most beautiful asari she had ever seen, dressed like a dominatrix with her beautiful tits and glorious pussy on full display. The asari smiled at Oriana.

**Lady Lasa:** “Welcome back, Lady Ori. We’ve been expecting you…”

Lady Lasa took Oriana’s hands and gently pulled her inside. While she closed the door Oriana breathed in deep the wonderful aroma of the apartment. She missed that smell dearly. It was the smell of sex. It was time for one of Lady Lasa’s famous parties and this was Oriana’s first time attending. Oriana pulled off her coat and let it drop to the floor. Underneath she was practically naked. All she wore were arm-length gloves, high heel shoes and fishnet stockings.

The name “Oriana” was left at the door. She was now Lady Ori, a newly reborn Mistress looking for the time of her life. After closing the door Lady Lasa turned and smiled at Lady Ori. The new Mistress had a wonderful body. She approached her and gently took her hands again. The eyes of these two Mistresses met, their piercing gazes burning into each other’s. Lady Lasa couldn’t resist. She just had to have a taste…

She slowly leaned forward for a kiss. Lady Ori was not about to deny her teacher this silent request. She too wished to taste the asari’s delicious blue lips. Their lips touched and immediately Lady Ori tried to slide her tongue into the asari’s mouth. She let it in and their tongues swirled together, tasting each other’s sweet saliva. They locked hands and brought each other closer. Their chests pressed against each other’s and their soft breasts rubbed against each other. Lady Ori swirled her tits around Lady Lasa’s and grew so wet feeling the asari’s warmth again.

Lady Ori wanted this kiss to go on forever. But all good things must come to an end. Lady Lasa slowly pulled away and smiled at her student. Though disappointed, Lady Ori smiled back. Lady Lasa came alongside her and offered Lady Ori her arm. She took it and Lady Lasa escorted her into the living room.

Lady Ori’s eyes widened when she entered. She had arrived in a sexual paradise. Masters and Mistresses with their slaves were all gathered around, drinking, chatting and fucking to their heart’s content. Most of the people here were human or asari but she did spy a few turians and possibly a salarian in the crowd. All of them were dressed in dominatrix outfits of various styles though all exposed their breasts and crotch areas. But what drew Lady Ori’s attention most of all were the slaves.

Most of the slaves were women, all naked and wearing different style collars. Some stood straight at the side of their Master or Mistress, anxiously awaiting their next command. Lady Ori spied one blond human slave standing next to her asari Mistress with her hands folded in front of her. She had a small smile on her face as her eyes darted anxiously around the room at all the people having sex. It was clear she was feeling very horny and wanted to fuck. But she was not allowed to have sex or even masturbate without Mistress’s permission, and she was in the middle of a conversation and too busy to fuck. Lady Ori spied the slaves fingers sometimes inch towards her pussy. However they would retract at the last minute. She knew that if she masturbated without permission she would be in big trouble.

The Mistress finished her glass of champagne and held it out for her slave. The slave anxiously took it and quickly refilled it. Upon giving it back to her Mistress she eyed her like she was hoping for a reward. Her Mistress noticed this and rolled her eyes. She grabbed a dildo off a nearby table. She held it up in front of her slave’s face with a grin on her face. The slave’s eyes widened like the dildo was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She slowly waved it around in front of the slave’s face, taunting her. The Mistress brought the dildo closer to her own face and ran her tongue up its length. She held it up into the air one more time and…tossed it over the slave’s shoulder. The slave went after it like a dog going after a bone. As soon as she grabbed it she spread her legs and shoved the entire length of it into her pussy. She screamed loudly at finally being able to pleasure herself and kept fucking herself with the dildo while her Mistress continued her conversation.

While being led around the apartment Lady Ori spied a turian sitting on the couch chatting with another man. A dark-skinned human woman was kneeling before this turian giving him a blowjob. This was the first time Lady Ori had seen a naked turian. Their dicks certainly looked…different. But a dick was still a dick to this slave and she sucked on it eagerly. She would lick the strangely-shaped tip of the turians cock before sticking the whole thing into her mouth while she sucked. Lady Ori was surprised that a turian would have a human for a sex slave but she figured sex is still sex. Another slave came crawling on all fours behind the turian’s slave. She was looking around frantically, no doubt looking for someone to fuck. She spied the turian’s slave and came up behind her and sniffed her ass. The turian’s slave must have heard or sensed her because she stuck out her ass and offered her pussy for the other slave to lick, which she graciously did.

In the middle of the living room was a very familiar sight. Miranda was getting gangbanged by multiple Masters and their slaves. A Master lay on his back while Miranda fucked him, his thick cock sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy. Her body was already covered in cum. Her hair was a mess from a thick coat of cum tangling it all up and her body shone in the light from the white cum that covered her face and her body all the way down to her toes. And yet she kept begging for more. Two Masters obliged her. All they did was stand facing her, pointing their cocks at her face while masturbating and shooting their loads all over her face and chest. Two more Masters stood alongside her and she gave them handjobs while bouncing up and down. Her perfect bouncing tits must have been too enticing for two slaves watching nearby. They squeezed in between all the Masters fucking her and started sucking and squeezing her tits. They licked the cum off them first and suckled her tits, one gently biting on her nipple and tugging at it with her teeth.

Miranda’s eyes were empty as she fucked all these people. Her mouth hung open and her tongue flopped around as she fucked the cocks of her Masters. She had completely lost her mind to the pleasure. Lady Ori smirked as she pondered when was the last time Miranda even had her mind? Slaves really don’t need to do a lot of thinking.

After being given the tour Lady Lasa brought Lady Ori to the middle of the living room and got everyone’s attention. Everyone stopped fucking and all eyes turned to the two of them.

**Lady Lasa:** “Ladies and gentlemen, Masters and Mistresses, slaves and sex pets! May I present to you all…Lady Ori. She is the younger sister to my own sex pet, Miranda. But unlike her sister I have found Lady Ori to be a fine and strong-willed Mistress. Everyone please welcome the newest Mistress to our little family!”

Everyone applauded Lady Ori and welcomed her to the club. She smiled and bowed and thanked them all for their hospitality. Most went back to fucking but a few came up to Lady Ori to offer their personal greetings. They introduced themselves and their sex slaves and offered Lady Ori a chance to fuck them herself later. A few even offered to fuck her personally if she wished. Lady Ori was very gracious for their offers and promised to consider them all. Though in truth there were only two people in this room she truly wanted to fuck…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 2 **

Lady Ori’s welcoming introductions continued.

As another Master came up to greet her, Lady Ori peeked over his shoulder at one of the targets of her lust. The Masters that were fucking Miranda before had their fill and moved on, leaving Miranda on the floor panting, smiling and covered in even more cum. 

There weren’t any other Masters or Mistresses in the vicinity who wanted a turn so a number of slaves who were watching moved in to have some fun. One of them found a very long double-ended dildo. The slave turned around and with the help of another slave she worked one end of this dildo into her asshole. She got on all fours and turned her head to look at Miranda. She didn’t say anything to her but looked at Miranda with pleading eyes. Miranda saw this and smiled. She flipped over and got on all fours, flashing her perfect ass at the slave. The slave backed in slowly and the third slave helped guide the other end of the dildo into Miranda’s ass. It slid in and the two slaves fucked each other ass-to-ass, eyes rolling back into their heads and tongues hanging out.

Lady Ori loved the sight of their flesh jiggling as their asses slapped each other each time they fucked. Another slave longed for the taste of Miranda’s delicious tongue. She kneeled in front of Miranda’s face and gently took her head in her hands. She smiled and brought her face closer and stuck out her tongue. Miranda’s tongue was already flopping around from fucking her ass-slave buddy but when she saw this other slave’s tongue coming towards her she stuck hers straight out. Their tongues touched and swirled around each for a few moments before they went into a full-on kiss.

Two more slaves had been eying Miranda’s body, still glistening in the light from the cum coating it. The cum of at least a dozen Masters covered Miranda’s body and these two slaves wanted every drop. They crawled in on each side of Miranda and sniffed her.

She smelled so good…

They stuck out their tongues and licked Miranda’s sides. They tickled her and she giggled a bit but did not let up on her kiss. She held back any more giggling as these cum-slaves licked her sides clean. One of them moved up onto her back, licking her way up Miranda’s spine to her neck. The other bent lower and tried licking Miranda’s stomach. She licked away the cum caught in her navel and worked her way up to Miranda’s bouncing breasts. She had to grab them to get them to stop bouncing as Miranda fucked the ass-slave and licked her way all around her perky breasts.

Lady Ori smiled at her slut sister and then turned her focus to the second target of her lust…standing right next to her.

Lady Lasa stood next to her, one hand on her hip and the other dangling at her side as she listened to the different Masters and Mistresses introduce themselves to Lady Ori. Lady Lasa was absolutely perfect. Her outfit showed off all her most perfect features. Lady Ori remembered the last time the two of them had sex. She buried her face in the asari’s bosom and breathed in her sweet scent. She licked her way up to Lady Lasa’s neck and nibbled on her while the asari caressed Lady Ori’s back. Lady Lasa slid her hand down the human’s side until she reached her pussy. Lady Ori continued to nibble while Lady Lasa gently slid her fingers inside the human’s pussy. She moaned and panted as the asari’s masterful fingers wiggled around inside her. Unable to take anymore, she released the asari’s neck and went down on her sweet azure, squeezing her soft yet firm ass as her tongue wormed around inside Lady Lasa’s pussy. Lady Ori’s mouth watered at the thought of licking this asari’s sweet azure again…

Every time she glanced at the asari she kept visualizing the two of them having sex again. Licking each other…sucking each other’s tits…maybe even a little bondage action…

The image of Lady Lasa in Lady Ori’s mind began to change. Piece by piece she saw the dominatrix outfit the asari wore come off, all except for the collar around her neck. She saw Lady Lasa kneeling before her, caressing her legs and looking up at her pleadingly. She wanted the human’s pussy. She wanted to taste Lady Ori’s delicious cum. She would do anything for it…

Lady Lasa was oblivious to Lady Ori’s glances and continued to introduce her to new people. A man wearing little more than belts around his waist and chest stepped forward.

**Lady Lasa:** “And this is Mitch, a very close friend of mine. He’s an engineer with the Alliance and even worked on the Crucible!”

**Mitch:** “It’s not that big of a deal, really. I spent more time managing a supply room than I did building anything. Though it did give me the opportunity to break in my own little pet…”

Mitch tugged on a leash in his hand and his pet crawled up alongside him. This dark-haired human kneeled beside him and folded her hands submissively in her lap. Lady Ori’s eyes widened when she recognized her.

**Lady Ori:** “Well I’ll be! The rumors were true! Ashley Williams!”

**Ashley:** “My name isn’t Williams anymore. I’m married to my Master. Please, just call me Ashley. I’m just a slave, after all. You do not need to waste your breath on my full name.”

Mitch patted her on the head.

**Mitch:** “She’s such a good wife-slave. You’re free to try her out if you want. I trained her well so her tongue technique is superb.”

Lady Ori eyed Ashley up and smiled. She had a very sexy body…

**Lady Ori:** “I think I will use her… Can I try her now?”

Mitch smiled.

**Mitch:** “Of course.”

Mitch tugged again on the leash.

**Mitch:** “Now greet her properly, slave! Show her how well I’ve trained you.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master.”

Mitch dropped the leash as Ashley crawled closer to Lady Ori and bowed before the new Mistress.

**Ashley:** “Lady Ori, I am your humble slave. My body and all its holes are yours to use as you please. May this lowly slave please lick your pussy?”

While that did sound appealing, Lady Ori wanted to have her own fun first. She gently placed her hand on Ashley’s chin and lifted her head up. She smiled at the human slave and gently pushed her onto her back. She ordered the slave to spread her legs and show her her pussy. With a smile, Ashley obeyed. She held her legs up by her ankles and presented her pussy to the Mistress. Lady Ori knelt down and fingered it. She slid two fingers in and out of Ashley’s pussy until a steady stream of cum started to pour out. When they were drenched in her juices Lady Ori licked her fingers. Ashley tasted good…

She went back to fingering the slave while Ashley moaned. Ashley closed her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed Lady Ori’s skillful fingers. Her fingering technique had improved quite a bit in the short time she had been away from Lady Lasa. Back home she had few opportunities to practice on anyone else so she would often just use her own pussy. Lady Ori grinned deviously when she saw Ashley’s contented expression. She wasn’t there to pleasure a slave.

Oh no…

Lady Ori was there to punish them!

Lady Ori withdrew her fingers and before Ashley knew what was happening she had balled up her fist and thrust it into the slave’s pussy. Ashley’s eyes snapped open and screamed as the Mistress brutally fisted her. Her screams caught the attention of half the party. Many eyes turned their gaze on her and they watched in amazement as Lady Ori forced more and more of her arm into the slave’s pussy. With her free hand Lady Ori reached up and grabbed one of Ashley’s tits. She squeezed and twisted her nipple hard, making the slave scream even louder. Ashley came multiple times as the Mistress punished her, her cum spraying out of her pussy around Lady Ori’s arm. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Lady Ori opened her fist inside of her and Ashley came even harder. She could feel her fingers touching the deepest parts of her womb as her breast was squeezed to the point some breast milk actually shot out. Lady Ori smiled and leaned forward to taste some of Ashley’s sweet milk. She licked the slave’s nipples cleaned and licked her lips contently as she pulled away.

Lady Ori withdrew her hand and reached for a whip on a table. Before Ashley could catch her breath she felt the first strike of the whip across her stomach. She screamed again from the pain and the ecstasy, screaming even louder when the next blow hit across her pussy. Lady Ori stood over the slave with a manic look in her eyes. She raised the whip up high over her head and brought it down hard as she continued to whip Ashley all over her body. No matter how much she whipped her, no matter how many whip marks were left behind, Ashley kept begging for more.

**Ashley:** “More! Whip me more! Punish my pussy! Whip my pussy!”

Suddenly Lady Ori stopped. Ashley looked up to see why her Mistress had suddenly stopped. She trembled at the sight of Lady Ori gazing down at her with unbridled fury in her eyes. Lady Ori stepped over Ashley’s pussy and stomach and brought her foot down on her face. The right side of Ashley’s face was smushed into the ground while Lady Ori’s high heel dug deeply into Ashley’s left cheek and the top of her boot pressed down hard on her temple. 

**Lady Ori:** “ _Slaves_ do NOT give orders! You are here to serve MY will! You got that, you filthy whore?!”

It was difficult for Ashley to speak with the heel digging into her face but she tried her best.

**Ashley:** “Yesh, Mishresh! Pleash forgive thish filfy whore!”

Lady Ori smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “Good. Now flip over and show me your ass!”

She removed her foot from Ashley’s face.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress!”

She struggled to flip herself over and stuck her ass in the air. She spread her ass cheeks apart and showed Lady Ori her asshole. Lady Ori smiled and knelt down next to the slave. She ran her hand over Ashley’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze…before sticking the handle of the whip into her asshole. Ashley screamed again as the handle went deeper and deeper into her ass. Lady Ori fucked her with it for a minute before forcing the entire handle in and then some of the whip itself. Was she going to try and put the entire length of the whip into Ashley’s ass? Even Lady Ori wasn’t sure.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 3 **

Lady Ori continued to ass-fuck Ashley with the whip, steadily forcing more and more of the whip into her already cramped asshole. Ashley gritted her teeth as her body trembled from the excruciating pain. But each time Lady Ori fit a little more of the whip inside, Ashley would cum once again.

By now everyone at the party was watching them. Slaves and Mistresses fingered their dripping wet pussies while the Masters stroked their rock-hard cocks. Even Mitch had a huge hard-on by this point and Lady Lasa’s pussy was starting to leak. Mitch was in awe.

**Mitch:** “Well done, Lady Lasa. You’ve instructed Lady Ori _very_ well.”

**Lady Lasa:** “Very well, indeed. Perhaps a little _too_ well…”

She placed her hand on Mitch’s shoulder.

**Lady Lasa:** “Maybe you should step in before Lady Ori breaks your slave completely. Otherwise she might not want to go home with you tonight…”

It is rare but sometimes a slave may become so enamored by another Master or Mistress or fall in love with the way they are treated by them that the slave will no longer have a desire to return to their current Master or Mistress. It’s rare but it happens. Whether or not the slave actually changes hands is up to the Masters to negotiate.

Not wanting his pet to be stolen away by a better Mistress, Mitch stepped forward and placed his hand on Lady Ori’s shoulder. She stopped fucking Ashley and looked up at him.

**Mitch:** “I think you’ve played with her enough for now. Why don’t you relax and let her pleasure _you_ now?”

Lady Ori looked from Mitch to Ashley and back to Mitch. She shrugged and pulled the whip back out. It spilled out onto the ground and Ashley collapsed with relief. Lady Ori ignored her and sat on the sofa and spread her legs.

**Lady Ori:** “You did very well tonight, my little slut. I shall reward you. Lick my pussy!”

Ashley was panting heavily, her body drenched with sweat as her body coped with the pleasurable abuse she just suffered.

**Ashley, panting:** “Tha…thank you…Mistress! I will…I will obey!”

Very weakly she crawled over to Lady Ori. Her mouth watered at the sight of the Mistress’s dripping pussy. She stuck out her tongue and graciously licked it. Everyone applauded Lady Ori for her outstanding performance and the party resumed.

Mitch was right about Ashley’s skillful tongue. Lady Ori leaned back and enjoyed it. She loved punishing Ashley but sitting back and letting a slave service her was very pleasurable too.

Mitch plopped down on the couch next to her. He watched his slave lick Lady Ori’s pussy for a while before his gaze slowly shifted up Lady Ori’s body. She was damn sexy. Mitch still had an erection from watching Ashley getting punished but watching these two just made it grow harder.

**Mitch:** “Say…after you finish with my slave…you wanna fuck?”

Lady Ori looked at him and noticed his erect cock. She smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “Sounds good to me.”

She enjoyed tormenting female slaves but she still enjoyed a good cock every now and then. When she had her fill of Ashley’s tongue she waved her away. Ashley crawled away to join those fucking Miranda, leaving Mitch and Lady Ori to have their own fun.

Lady Ori flipped over onto Mitch’s lap. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cock. It was so thick and warm…

She gently rubbed his cock against her pussy to get him warmed up, not that he needed it. Mitch smiled as she teased him and she smiled back. In the short time they’ve known each other a healthy level of respect had developed. Lady Ori respected Mitch as a Master and Mitch greatly respected Lady Ori’s skill after witnessing a demonstration of it.

Lady Ori lifted herself up and positioned herself over his cock. She felt the tip pressing against her pussy and the lips of her pussy slowly spreading apart. She grunted as she brought herself further down and his cock slowly slid inside. Both of them moaned loudly when his cock made it all the way in. They smiled at each other again and they started fucking. Lady Ori bounced up and down while Mitch thrust his hips to get as deep as he could.

She embraced him as they fucked. It had been a long time since she had fucked a man and his cock was incredibly big! She had no problem seeing how he broke someone as strong-willed as Ashley Williams. Mitch caressed her back and felt up her ass as he watched her beautiful tits bounce in front of him. He knew Lady Ori was Miranda’s younger sister but he heard rumors that she was, in fact, a younger clone of Miranda. Mitch has fucked Miranda many, many times. He loves his own pet dearly but there is something about Miranda’s perfect figure that drives him wild. The thought that in a few years Lady Ori will look just like Miranda made his cock grow even harder.

Lady Ori felt his cock harden inside her and giggled a little, wondering what dirty thoughts he was thinking of. After a good long fuck Mitch came inside her, filling her womb with his pussy. Lady Ori loved the feel of his hot cum flowing into her and could feel it start to leak out around his cock. Mitch was suddenly apologetic.

**Mitch:** “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cum inside you without asking first. Did you take your birth control medicine before coming here?”

**Lady Ori:** “I don’t need it. Like my sister, I can’t get pregnant. Feel free to cum inside as much as you want.”

They continued to fuck for about ten more minutes. When they were done Lady Ori plopped back down on the couch next to Mitch. She kept her legs spread and watched as his cum slowly leaked out of her pussy. A slave came by with a tray offering drinks. Mitch grabbed two beers and offered one to Lady Ori. She took it and they had a small toast. For the next half hour they sat there and chatted while taking in the sights of the party. Mitch regaled her with the tale of how he broke his slave in and made her his own.

_[Author’s Note: See “Blackmail on the Crucible” for the full story]_

The story made Lady Ori very horny. She had finished her beer and figured it was time to fuck again. She looked around and tried to decide who she would fuck next. There were so many choices! There were plenty of slaves of all varieties that she could pick. Miranda already had a new line of Masters and a few Mistresses ready to fuck her. Lady Ori wanted her all to herself so she decided to wait a while longer rather than share. She remembered there were a few Masters and Mistresses that requested to fuck her themselves when she first entered. So many choices, not enough orgasms…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 4 **

In a party wholly dedicated to sex, you wouldn’t think finding a new sexual partner would be a very big challenge. Surprisingly it was.

As she sat on the couch next to Mitch, Lady Ori scanned to crowd to see who she could fuck next. Most of the slaves were occupied and a lot of the Masters and Mistresses were either fucking a slave or each other or were involved in some other activity. Lady Ori’s confidence in herself was growing but she was still a little reluctant to approach a perfect stranger and ask to fuck.

As she contemplated her next move the doorbell rang. Lady Lasa went to answer it. Very faintly she could hear her hostess greeting the new arrival.

**Lady Lasa:** “Lana! Thank you for coming, dear.”

Lady Ori wasn’t the only one who heard her. Many in the party heard Lana’s welcome and immediately went silent. Others continued chatting and fucking but all fell silent as Lady Lasa stepped out of the entrance hall with Lana behind her. Lana had a leash in her hands but whoever was on the other end stayed out of sight in the entrance hall.

**Lady Lasa:** “Everyone! I’m sure you all remember my sister, Lana. And of course you all know what comes next…”

Lana smiled and tugged at the leash. Very slowly a dark-skinned woman with black hair stepped into the living room. Her legs were shackled together to prevent her from running. Her arms were locked behind her back in an arm-binder. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold and she had a horse bit in her mouth. The slave’s head darted around while she sniffed the air frantically as though she was trying to find something.

Was this…Samantha Traynor? Lady Lasa had told Lady Ori about her sister Lana and how she had a slave named Samantha but not much else. Why was she restrained like this? Was she being punished? More importantly, why was everyone behaving so strangely all of a sudden?

Lady Ori looked around at the crowd. Everyone from slave to Master was frozen in place. All eyes were fixated on Samantha. A few people looked excited at the heavily bound slave. They gently stroked their cocks or fingered their pussies as they eyed the slave up. Most others looked nervous. Very nervous…

Lady Ori turned to Mitch for answers. She whispered to him and asked what the problem was. He shushed her.

**Mitch, whispering:** “Just stay very still. When Samantha’s restraints are removed, be ready for anything…”

He didn’t say any more. He straightened himself up and took hold of his cock. Lady Ori was still baffled but decided to wait and see what happened next.

She remained perfectly still while Lana, Lady Lasa and a third Mistress moved in to undo Samantha’s restraints. The Mistress’s hands trembled as she unshackled the slave’s legs and quickly backed away. Lady Lasa undid the arm-binders and did the same. Finally Lana reached up and removed Samantha’s blindfold and bit.

Finally free to see and move as she pleased, Samantha’s eyes darted all around the room. Her eyes landed on one Master who was waiting in line to fuck Miranda. Her eyes first were on his face and slowly worked their way down to his erect cock. As soon as she saw it, her eyes went unbelievably wide.

**Samantha:** “DICK!!!!!”

Like a flash she tackled the Master to the ground and frantically started sucking his dick. She didn’t waste any time on foreplay and fit the entirety of the man’s cock into her mouth, taking the whole thing down her throat. Her head moved at incredible speed as she licked, slurped and sucked his dick. She did all this before the Master could fully get his bearings. Before he realized it, Samantha had stopped sucking him and prepared to mount him.

With the wide eyes of a madwoman, Samantha visibly salivated as she forced the Master’s cock into her pussy. She squealed as it went inside her and proceeded to fuck the man with the same speed and intensity as her blowjob, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs.

**Samantha:** “DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK, DICK!!!!!!”

Lady Ori was in awe at the sight of this mad slave riding this Master like there was no tomorrow. It didn’t take long for him to cum and shot his load inside her. The Master was content. Samantha was not. She frowned deeply and even cried a little as the Master withdrew his cock. Did Samantha cum at all while she was fucking him? Lady Ori suspected she didn’t and that is why she’s upset.

**Samantha, dejectedly:** “Dick…dick…dick…dick…”

Her eyes wandered until they fell on Lady Ori. As Mitch instructed she had not moved since Samantha showed up. She was still sitting with her legs spread so Mitch’s cum could finish oozing out of her pussy.

Samantha’s frown quickly turned into a smile and her eyes widened again.

**Samantha:** “PUSSY!!!!”

Before Lady Ori could stop her the slave lunged at her pussy and began lapping up all the cum. Once she was done with that she went to work on her pussy, burying her entire face inside of her. Lady Ori yelped and struggled as the mad slave worked over her pussy hard. Her technique was incredibly good but Lady Ori was caught completely off guard.

**Lady Ori:** “Whoa! Hey! Whoa!”

Some people laughed as the new Mistress attempted to fight off this maniac slave. Lady Lasa took pity on her and stepped in to assist. She grabbed Samantha by the back of the next and pulled her back. Samantha kept sticking her tongue out as she was pulled away, desperate to keep licking Lady Ori’s pussy. Lady Lasa forced her to the floor and stood over her. She pointed at the slave and spoke in a deep, commanding voice.

**Lady Lasa:** “Slave! You _will_ behave! A slave does not lick, suck or fuck without the express permission of her Mistress! Do you understand me?!”

Lady Lasa’s presence was very commanding. Her voice echoed through the room with the power of pure authority. Even experienced Masters and Mistresses felt a strong desire to obey her, even for just a moment. Samantha gazed up at the intimidating asari standing over her, her body trembling. After she spoke the slave quickly kneeled on the floor and folded her hands in her lap. Though her body was still trembling, she looked up at Lady Lasa with a small smile, clearly asking with her eyes if she was being a good slave. Lady Lasa smiled and nodded at the slave. Lana came up next to her, also smiling, and leaned on her shoulder.

**Lana:** “Well done as always, sister. Even I can’t command Samantha like that. Whenever I’m done playing with her I need to sedate her to calm her down enough to restrain her. You don’t need those sorts of things, do you?”

Lady Ori was close enough to hear Lana say the word “usually” under her breath following her last statement. Lady Lasa’s smile disappeared slightly when she heard it but only for a moment. She patted Samantha on the head and addressed the rest of the party. She said the night was still young and encouraged everyone to continue having a good time.

The chatter and the fucking resumed. The eyes of the two asari sisters met briefly before Lady Lasa departed. Lady Ori sensed that something was going on between those two sisters. But what?

Samantha continued to sit obediently when Lady Lasa was near but she had barely walked three feet before Samantha snapped back to her usual self. She sprang up and looked around frantically for her next partner. Her eyes fell on Lady Ori again. She didn’t get a chance to taste Lady Ori’s cum. This crazy slave desperately wanted to finish her work and get a real taste of Lady Ori!

Samantha lunged at Lady Ori again. Lana saw this and grinned. Her sister was the only person able to command Samantha to any degree but even her hold did not last long. Samantha was a wild bitch that was simply beyond taming. She was a great fuck but once she got going there was little that could stop her. Lana was prepared to sit back and watch while her crazy slave had her way with the new Mistress. But then the unexpected happened.

Surprisingly, Lady Ori smiled as Samantha flew towards her. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Samantha flew through the air, her tits bouncing as the breeze flew over them. Her manic eyes were wide and slowly going from Lady Ori’s face down to her delicious pussy. Her mouth was open and her tongue hung out, flopping slightly in the breeze. Lady Ori continued to smile as Samantha came closer and closer. But as soon as she came into arm’s reach, the smile on her face disappeared and she became utterly enraged.

Lady Ori struck Samantha across the face, deflecting the flying slave and causing her to crash into a table next to the couch. While Samantha rubbed her head from the pain a shadow enveloped her. She looked up and saw Lady Ori looming over her, her eyes burning with an intense, seething hatred that made all the blood in Samantha’s veins freeze solid. She screamed at the slave like she did with Ashley, her voice penetrating the chaotic vortex that filled Samantha’s head and reverberated inside of her skull.

**Lady Ori:** “SLAVE!!! How DARE you try to lick my pussy again?! I never gave you permission to lick me the first time!”

She kicked Samantha in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. While she coughed and tried to catch her breath, Lady Ori continued to scream at her.

**Lady Ori:** “YOU are a SLAVE!!! You exist to serve your MISTRESS, you filthy WHORE!!! You do not move! You do not breathe! You do not do ANYTHING unless your Mistress commands it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!”

The party had fallen completely silent again. Even Lady Lasa was stunned by Lady Ori’s commanding presence. Samantha started taking shallow breathes and looked up at Lady Ori. Her eyes seemed to burn right into her very soul. Much to everyone’s amazement, Samantha quickly kneeled before the new Mistress and folded her hands in her lap, just like she did for Lady Lasa. The wild and uncontrollable bitch Samantha Traynor was actually obeying the new Mistress?! People couldn’t believe it.

Lady Ori caught glimpses of everyone’s stunned expressions and smiled evilly. She turned back to Samantha and pointed directly between her eyes.

**Lady Ori:** “Now stay put! I need to visit the lady’s room. When I come back I expect to find you in this exact spot. Do you understand me?”

Contrary to before, Lady Ori was now speaking in a much calmer tone. Samantha responded to her command by nodding furiously. With that, Lady Ori walked past her and down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Samantha and a stunned crowd behind.

After finishing up in the bathroom Lady Ori smiled at her reflection in the mirror while she washed her hands. Afterwards she leaned against the sink and continued to stare at her reflection. This was quickly becoming the best night of her life! Finally she had a chance to let her true self go! Punishing Ashley, having sex with Mitch and even commanding Samantha made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. She had definitely found her true calling!

Having finished admiring herself in the mirror Lady Ori returned to the party. She was gone for seven minutes. During that entire time no one had moved or made a sound…for Samantha hadn’t either.

This was a completely unprecedented event. Since her enslavement and the shattering of her mind Samantha had become nothing more than a wild creature of sexual impulses and urges, incapable of thinking of anything beyond the next dick she’d suck or the next pussy she’d lick in her never-ending quest to reach climax. Her Mistress, Lana, had never been able to command Samantha at all unless it was an order to fuck someone. Lady Lasa was only able to command Samantha to a small degree and only for as long as the slave was in her immediate presence. As soon as she’d move away the slave would revert back to her original wild self. But following Lady Ori’s command…Samantha had not moved an inch. She remained where she was, kneeling on the floor with her hands folded in her lap. She stared straight ahead, not even daring to shift her gaze and only blinking when she absolutely had to.

Lady Ori fought back the urge to laugh as she maneuvered through the speechless crowd. She returned to Samantha who looked up at her, eagerly awaiting her next command. She looked down at the slave and smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “You were a very good girl, weren’t you? I think you deserve a reward.”

Samantha’s lower lip started to quiver as she dared to utter a single word.

**Samantha:** “P…P…Pussy…?”

Lady Ori became enraged again and slapped her.

**Lady Ori:** “You may NOT lick my pussy! You already tried to steal it from me once! In fact, I’m inclined to NEVER let you lick my pussy again! The only thing you’re deserving of…”

She turned around and bent over. With one hand she spread open her asshole right in front of Samantha’s face.

**Lady Ori:** “…is my ass. Now lick it!”

Immediately Samantha sprang up and eagerly licked Lady Ori’s asshole. She gently took hold of her Mistress’s ass and buried her face in it as she graciously enjoyed her reward. Lady Ori watched the slave work for a while over her shoulder before turning to face the rest of the party. She smiled at the utterly bewildered and awe-filled expressions of everyone at the party, from Master to slave. Lana in particular was stunned, standing there wide-eyed and her mouth hanging open. To see her slave calmly obeying someone’s commands…

Slowly Lana closed her mouth and smiled. She put her hands together and started to applaud Lady Ori. Mitch joined in and soon the whole party followed. Lady Lasa was the last to applaud. This was the first time in a very long time anyone managed to outdo her in anything. She actually felt a twinge of jealousy over the new Mistress. But Lady Lasa quickly reached an understanding. A new, powerful Mistress had risen and joined their family. This was not cause for jealousy. This was cause for celebration! She smiled and applauded with the rest. She felt very proud of her student. Perhaps in time the student would surpass the teacher…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 5 **

The party continued with renewed vigor after Lady Ori’s impressive conquest of the untamable Samantha Traynor.

Once Lady Ori had her fun with the slave she decided to dismiss her. She told Samantha that she was free to fuck whoever she wished, so long as they were a slave. If she wished to fuck a Master or Mistress, she needed to ask them for permission first. That was her one and only restriction. Beyond that, Samantha was free to “go wild”. Those were Lady Ori’s exact words. It may have been a poor word choice…

Samantha took the phrase “go wild” as a command to return to her old self. She went after every slave she could see, licking every pussy, eating every asshole and filling her holes with every dildo she could find. The wild bitch was at it again with one noticeable exception. She did not make a move against a Master or Mistress. She focused all her energies on the slaves. When the slaves began to tire out she did eye up one Master. She calmly kneeled before him, looked him in the eye and said, “Dick?”

The Master allowed her to suck his dick and later to fuck him. After she finished with him she calmly approached a few other Masters and Mistresses, asking beforehand if she may suck their dicks or lick their pussies before beginning. By the time she finished servicing all of them some of the slaves had regained their energy. Samantha went after them without permission or mercy.

One slave slowly forced her way onto her hands and knees after being worked over by Samantha. Her pussy was still a little sore from how hard Samantha was sucking on it. She had heard the tales of the infamous Samantha Traynor but after experiencing it for herself…

It was one of the best and most exhausting fucks of her life. As much as she enjoyed it, she wasn’t looking forward to doing it again.

She straightened up and scratched her head. She knew her Master was around here somewhere but she lost track of him after Samantha got hold of her. She looked around to find him but the color drained from her face when she saw a terrifying sight. Samantha was nearby…and staring right at her.

She desperately tried to crawl away but no slave is faster than Samantha. In a quick series of lightning-fast motions Samantha tackled her, subdued her and flipped her onto her back. Samantha grabbed her legs and held her up. The slave lay on her upper back while her legs and ass were sticking straight up in the air. The slave spied what Samantha planned to do. She had no idea when Samantha did it but she had stuck one end of a double-ended dildo into her pussy and was carefully positioning the other one over hers. Before she could even make a single sound in protest Samantha stuck it in and fucked her.

Samantha held her up by her legs and bounced up and down, screaming the words “pussy” and “dick” at the top of her lungs as she relentlessly fucked the slave. The slave’s mind was torn between the overwhelming pleasure Samantha was inflicting on her and her desire to escape from the mad bitch. The slave quickly came but this did not slow Samantha down. She fucked her long and hard until the slave came several more times and passed out.

Samantha noticed that her partner was unconscious and reluctantly released her. The slave collapsed to the ground, her jaw hanging open, while Samantha looked for someone knew. She saw two asari slaves cowering nearby, their eyes wide from awe and terror after watching Samantha work. Samantha took hold of the dildo still in her pussy and pointed the other end at the asari, grinning evilly as she advanced.

Two hours passed and the party began to wind down. Most of the party guests had already left, needing to get some sleep so they could return to their boring lives in the morning. A few still lingered around and enjoyed the smaller crowd.

Lady Ori sat on the couch next to Lana, both with glasses of champagne in their hands, and watched a Mistress and her two slaves over by the piano. They were all asari. The Mistress leaned over onto the piano, slowly sipping a glass of champagne. She listened with a smile while one of her slaves sat at the piano and played a tune for her while the other ate out the Mistress’s asshole. Lady Ori smiled as she watched them and then shifted her gaze to the spectacle at her feet.

Samantha lay on her belly in front of the couch, her arms and legs hogtied behind her back. A group of slaves had finally had enough of Samantha’s insatiable appetites and tied her up. They kindly left a vibrating dildo in her pussy before moving on but Samantha always wanted more.

**Samantha:** “…Dick…pussy…dick…pussy…dick…”

She continued this chant endlessly while staring blankly at a wall. Lady Ori and Lana both smiled and laughed at the hogtied slave.

**Lady Ori:** “Just how does a human being end up in such a sorry state anyway?”

Lana smiled awkwardly as she remembered the bizarre circumstances leading up to Samantha’s enslavement.

**Lana:** “That…is a _very_ long story…”

_[Author’s Note: See “Epic Fail” for the full story]_

**Lady Ori:** “I look forward to hearing about it sometime.”

She took a sip of champagne as Lady Lasa walked by. She was escorting Mitch and Ashley to the front door. It was time for them to leave. They stopped by the entrance hall and talked a bit more. She kissed Mitch on the cheek and patted Ashley on the head before escorting them down the hall.

Lana watched them all go, her expression a little cold. She started to take drink when she noticed that Lady Ori was watching her.

**Lana:** “What?”

**Lady Ori:** “I saw that look. There’s something going on between you and your sister, isn’t there?”

Lana looked away from her.

**Lana:** “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it…”

She finished up her champagne. As she put her glass down she felt a hand gently caress her leg. She looked back and saw Lady Ori caressing her and looking at her with an expression of genuine concern.

**Lady Ori:** “Sometimes it helps to just talk about your problems. Just airing your feelings can help a lot.”

**Lana:** “I told you, it’s nothing.”

**Lady Ori:** “I can keep a secret, Lana. You can trust me…”

Lana looked into Lady Ori’s eyes. There was something about them… Lana had the strangest sensation, like she could trust Lady Ori with her deepest secrets and know they would be safe. Lana caved. Maybe talking about it _would_ do her some good? She sighed and began her story.

**Lana:** “I’m upset…largely because of _her_ …”

Lana pointed across the room to Miranda lying on the floor. She had been used so much that evening she had passed out. She had been asleep for the past half hour. A few slaves attempted to play with her while she slept but eventually everyone left her alone.

**Lady Ori:** “Miranda? Why? Are you upset that your sister enslaved her first?”

**Lana:** “Not at all. Miranda is beautiful but I do not begrudge my sister claiming her perfect pet. My only problem is… _how_ she claimed her…”

**Lady Ori:** “I don’t follow.”

**Lana:** “Do you know the circumstances surrounding your sister’s enslavement? How my sister lured her and ultimately ensnared her?”

_[Author’s Note: See “The Perfect Pet” for the full story]_

**Lady Ori:** “Fragments, really. Neither of them was ever too specific. Truthfully I never gave it much thought until now.”

**Lana:** “Once upon a time I practically worshipped my sister. Her willpower was legendary. She could make anyone her slave through sheer will alone. She’d capture them and play with them until they reached their breaking point. Her will would utterly overpower theirs and they’d become her loyal slave. She’s also the best person I know at figuring out a person’s trigger.”

Lady Ori stopped her for a moment.

**Lady Ori:** “Trigger? I’m not familiar with that term.”

**Lana:** “Well everyone has a breaking point, the point where their mind breaks and they submit to another person’s will. I have one and even you have one. Reaching it is really just a matter of time and technique. If my sister hadn’t realized your potential to be a Mistress she would have broken you sooner or later. Though with you it would have taken much longer, of course.”

Lady Ori grinned at this.

**Lady Ori:** “Of course.”

**Lana:** “Anyway, a trigger accelerates this process. It could be a certain action, like fucking them in a certain way, or it could be an old memory that can be drawn out. Whatever it is, the trigger can shatter a person’s mental and emotional barriers, pushing them to the brink or even past their breaking point. Not everyone has a trigger. Those that do it can be very difficult to deduce. My sister was the very best at telling if a person had a trigger and what it was. With her detective skills and her overwhelming willpower there was no one she couldn’t break. But with Miranda…”

Lana looked down on Miranda, almost disgusted. She tapped her foot impatiently and drummed her fingers on the armrest.

**Lana:** “…With Miranda…my sister _cheated_.”

Though spoken softly, Lana’s words had a soft echo to them. The music from the piano drowned them out so that only Lady Ori heard them but they were still very profound.

**Lady Ori:** “Cheated? How could Lady Lasa possibly cheat?”

**Lana:** “It was twofold. First, someone else told her what your sister’s trigger was. Second, they supplied her with a special tube of lipstick containing a powerful aphrodisiac. One kiss with this lipstick ensnared your sister. The second kiss all but broke her. All it took then was for Lasuna to apply the trigger and it was over. The trigger ended up being herself. It turns out your sister had a soft spot for Lasuna’s porn series and would fantasize about being ‘Lady Lasa’s’ pet. It didn’t take much for Lasuna to make these fantasies a reality…”

Lana finished her story while Lady Ori stared at her incredulously.

She finally knew the story…

She finally knew how her strong-willed sister, once a top agent in Cerberus, became an asari’s bitch.

But she was still confused.

**Lady Ori:** “Is there…some problem with using drugs or getting some help? Is there some stigma associated with it in this…social circle?”

Lana calmly shook her head.

**Lana:** “No, not really. Now that I think about it, getting outside help to find a person’s trigger really isn’t cheating. I’ve inadvertently done it a couple times. I’ve spoken to friends and relatives of a person I’m trying to break and they let slip something I can use to break them. As for the drugs, many use them to help break down a slave’s will. I personally don’t approve of drugs. I’m forced to use some on my slave out of necessity…”

She gave Samantha’s leg a soft kick. She didn’t flinch.

**Lana:** “It was part of the deal I made when I bought her for an incredibly cheap price. But by that point she was already broken. With her, getting relentlessly gangbanged by an entire base of mercs was her trigger. The drugs I use on her are part of some sort of ongoing punishment. I have no problem using them in that case. I just don’t approve of using drugs to break a person’s will. I thought my sister was above such things too. Whenever either of us had a slave we wanted to break in we did it with sheer force of will, no matter how long it would take. But then my sister cheated to make sure her prized pet wouldn’t get away from her. I lost a lot of respect for my sister the day I found out…”

Lady Ori and Lana were silent for a while. Lady Ori was pondering Lana’s tale.

She agreed with Lana. That did sound like cheating, the drugging part anyway. Since her training she held up this image of Lady Lasa in her mind, absolutely perfect in every way. Now that image was tainted a bit…

She tried to take her mind off it. She sipped her champagne and thought about some of the other things Lana had said, regarding breaking points and triggers. She of course knew about breaking points. Lady Lasa taught her all about those. But surprisingly she had never said anything about triggers. As she pondered these things a new and unusual question surfaced in her mind. She got Lana’s attention and asked it.

**Lady Ori:** “I’m curious… You said everyone has a breaking point, including us, both Mistresses.”

**Lana:** “Of course.”

**Lady Ori:** “Does that mean that either of us could have a trigger as well? Someone could then exploit it to turn one or both of us into slaves?”

**Lana:** “Oh, certainly. A Master or Mistress can certainly be turned into a slave with the right trigger. It’s very rare but it does happen. See over there?”

She pointed to the three asari by the piano.

**Lana:** “The slave eating the Mistress’s asshole used to be a Mistress herself and the piano player her slave. But then they met their current Mistress. She found their trigger and the next thing we knew the Mistress had joined her own pet as a slave. And of course there are some that like to have it both ways.”

This time she pointed to a human and asari couple.

**Lana:** “Today that asari is the Mistress and the human is the slave. At the next party I guarantee you that the human will be the Mistress and the asari will be the slave.”

**Lady Ori:** “So that’s acceptable here? Mistresses and slaves can swap roles or a Mistress can be dominated by a stronger Mistress?”

**Lana:** “Of course, of course. We don’t judge people here. We face enough of that with the outside world. If a Mistress shows up one day at the end of someone’s leash rather than holding it, we may be surprised at first but we welcome it. Here in this family, we live and love however we choose.”

Lady Ori smiled. Interesting, she thought. Very interesting…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 6 **

After finishing her story and her lessons for the new Mistress, Lana got up to stretch just as her sister returned from the front door. She put a smile on her face and approached Lady Lasa.

**Lana:** “I’m afraid I must leave as well. Excellent party as usual, sister.”

**Lady Lasa:** “Thank you, Lana. Always a pleasure to have you.”

They kissed and Lady Lasa went to speak to the asari Mistress by the piano.

Lana stood over her pet as she lay hogtied on the floor, still continuing her chant of “dick and pussy”. She looked up at Lady Ori, still sitting on the couch, with a smirk on her face. She needed to leave but she would need to restrain her pet first.

**Lana:** “Perhaps you can help me a bit? Work your magic to keep her under control while I restrain her?”

Lady Ori smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “My pleasure.”

She got up and stood next to Lana. Samantha saw Lady Ori’s feet and looked up at her, still chanting. Lady Ori pointed at her and spoke in her commanding voice again.

**Lady Ori:** “Slave! You will behave yourself while your Mistress restrains you. Are we clear?”

Samantha stopped her chant and nodded.

Lana undid her slave’s bindings. Samantha stood up and made no move to resist while Lana put on her the blindfold, bit, arm-binders and leg shackles. Lana couldn’t help but smile as she did it. Every other time she’s done this Samantha was either unconscious or borderline unconscious from sedation. Getting the blindfold, bit and leg shackles on were easy but getting her limp arms into the arm-binders was always a challenge. This time Samantha even assisted her in getting everything in place. This was the easiest restraining job she ever did on her pet.

Once Samantha was all set, Lana bid Lady Ori goodbye. She placed her hand on Lady Ori’s cheek and kissed her. She moved in close so their tits rubbed together while their tongues swam around in each other’s mouths. When they stopped kissing, Lana smiled one last time at her new friend and left. Lady Ori waved as she went, lamenting that she couldn’t spend more time with her. And perhaps fuck.

She sat back down on the couch and stayed there for the remainder of the party. Over the next hour Lady Lasa slowly ushered out the rest of her guests until only she, Lady Ori and Miranda remained in the apartment. She returned to the living room where Lady Ori was still sitting on the couch and Miranda was still passed out on the floor. She looked around at her apartment which was now a mess thanks to the party. She smirked and shook her head. She’d take care of it in the morning. That is…assuming she didn’t sleep through it…

She slowly approached Lady Ori, swaying her hips seductively as she walked. Lady Ori smiled as she approached. Lady Lasa took her hands and helped her up. She brought her in close and gazed deeply into her lovely eyes.

**Lady Lasa:** “What say…you and I go to bed…? We really didn’t have much time to spend with each other this evening…”

She leaned in and gently kissed Lady Ori on the lips. When she pulled Lady Ori was smiling at her.

**Lady Ori:** “That does sound so lovely… But if it’s alright, I’d like to spend a little quality time with my sister…”

Both of them looked to Miranda, still sound asleep and her body coated in dry cum. Lady Lasa was a little surprised by Lady Ori’s request.

**Lady Lasa:** “Are you sure? Miri is completely spent right now. She won’t be that much fun. I, on the other hand, have _lots_ of energy left…”

She gently began stroking Lady Ori’s cheek. Lady Ori reached up and did the same to her. Lady Lasa gazed deeply into her eyes. She was so proud of her student. In such a short time she made remarkable progress in becoming a true Mistress, even succeeding where she has failed!

She was so proud of her…she _loved_ her! But as she gazed into Lady Ori’s eyes…Lady Lasa stopped stroking her cheek and her smile slowly disappeared.

Lady Ori’s eyes…

There was something about the way she was looking at her. She saw longing in her eyes…

No, not just longing. There was something else there. But she couldn’t quiet put her finger on it. No one had ever looked at Lady Lasa like that before…or so she thought at first.

The longer she endured Lady Ori’s gaze the more she thought she had seen that look before. The memory had nestled squarely at the back of Lady Lasa’s mind and she just couldn’t grab it. Or rather…she didn’t _want_ to grab it. She had a terrible feeling that if she tried to pursue this illusive memory that she’d deeply regret it.

Lady Ori repeated her request. She wanted to spend some time with Miranda. But she added that depending how things went, she may very well join Lady Lasa sometime tonight. Lady Lasa accepted that. She stood aside so Lady Ori could approach her sister.

She bent down next to her slut sister and smiled. Miranda looked so peaceful, smiling softly in her sleep. Lady Ori actually felt a little bad for wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. But she reminded herself that Miranda was just a slave. And a slave’s wants and needs come second to hers.

She poked Miranda in the shoulder to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and yawned before looking up to see who awoke her. She smiled when she saw it was Lady Ori.

**Miranda, groggily:** “Oria…Lady Ori…I’m so happy to see you. Is it your turn now? How many others are waiting?”

**Lady Ori:** “The party’s over, Miri. But _our_ fun is just about to begin…”

She straightened up and motioned for Miranda to follow her. Miranda looked at the clock on the wall.

**Miranda:** “But it’s so late…or early! Lady Lasa and I usually go to bed about this time. Are you sure you want to—“

Lady Ori slapped her before she could finish.

**Lady Ori:** “Do not question my orders! Now follow me to the playroom. You do not get to sleep until I say you can!”

She marched to the playroom. Miranda struggled to all fours and crawled after her. She looked to Lady Lasa as she crawled, asking her Mistress with her eyes if what she was doing was acceptable. Lady Lasa jerked her head, indicating that Miranda should follow Lady Ori. Miranda bowed her head at her in response and continued into the playroom. The door shut behind them and Lady Lasa was left alone in her living room. She wished them both a good session but she was already starting to feel a little lonely.

Lady Lasa went to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She didn’t bother to wear anything when she slipped into bed because she expected that Lady Ori and/or Miranda would be joining her shortly.

She lay in bed for a while staring at the ceiling. It was the first time in a long time that she tried to sleep alone. Some lights from the surrounding buildings shone in through the window blinds but the darkness still enveloped the room…enveloped her.

Lady Lasa closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She tried to picture soothing things to help her drift off to sleep. She pictured beaches along the hometown where she grew up on Thessia. She pictured some of the stunning nebulas and star constellations she saw during her Maiden days while traveling the galaxy as a merc. She pictured her beautiful, perfect pet standing before her, enticing her to come play with her. Then she pictured Lady Ori staring at her.

Staring at her…

With those eyes…

Lady Lasa eventually did drift off to sleep but it was far from restful. All she saw in her dreams were Lady Ori’s piercing eyes staring down at her. Her eyes were huge, floating over her head in the clouds. Their gaze penetrated any cloud that drifted in front of them and seemed to chase away all light that would surround her. All she could see was darkness…and those eyes…

The longer those eyes kept staring at her…the more they began to change. Her eyes shrunk a little and changed shape, turning red and looking almost…reptilian…

**Lady Lasa:** “Ah!”

Lady Lasa awoke with a start. Her body was drenched in sweat and her breathing was labored. She looked around frantically for those eyes, fearing they may still be watching her. But as light shone in through the windows she realized that it was all just a dream. There were no eyes. She had nothing to be afraid of…

Suddenly she realized it was morning. Late morning, according to her clock. She checked her bed but found no sign that anyone but her had slept in it last night. She got up and put on a robe and went straight to the playroom.

Upon opening the door she was greeted by Lady Ori’s naked backside. Lady Ori did not notice Lady Lasa enter the room and kept playing with Miranda.

Miranda was hanging from the ceiling. Her wrists were tied together over her head by a rope hanging from the ceiling. Two more ropes tied around her knees held her legs up and kept them spread. Miranda had a blindfold on and a mask over her mouth. The mask had a metal ring in it that went over the mouth and was designed to keep it open. A plug when into this hole to cover it up, making the wearer’s mouth look like a sink or bathtub drain. Lady Ori had managed to force four large vibrating dildos into Miranda’s pussy, all of which vibrating at full power. The poor, bound slave moaned uncontrollably as her cum practically poured out of her pussy from the pleasure.

Lady Ori laughed at how utterly pathetic her slut of a sister had become. She grabbed one of the dildos in Miranda’s pussy and yanked it out. Miranda screamed as the other three dildos slid out of her and clattered onto the floor. Lady Ori held up the dildo to her nose and sniffed it. Then she gave it a soft lick.

**Lady Ori:** “You taste good, sister. Do you want to taste yourself?”

Without waiting for any response, she removed the plug from Miranda’s mouth and forced the dildo into her mouth. Miranda gagged as it went deep into her throat. She struggled until Lady Ori let up enough that she could breathe, at which point she happily licked her own cum off the dildo.

Lady Lasa cleared her throat to get Lady Ori’s attention. She spun around, surprised to see the asari there.

**Lady Ori:** “Oh, Lady Lasa! I’m so sorry. I’ll just be a minute more and I’ll join you in bed.”

**Lady Lasa:** “A little late for that. In fact, it’s almost lunchtime!”

Lady Ori peeked over her shoulder at a clock in the living room. Sure enough, a lot more time had passed than she expected.

She apologized profusely to Lady Lasa for taking so long and not coming to bed. Lady Lasa forgave her but reminded her to pace herself. She understood what she was going through. She had just joined this new world and was anxious to participate as much as she could. But if she didn’t slow things down she’d burn herself out, not to mention break the slaves.

Lady Lasa announced that she was going to get dressed and run some errands. She had something she needed to do at the university where she worked and she had to pick up some cleaning supplies. She needed something very strong to get all the cum stains out of the carpet and she was almost out.

They left Miranda in the playroom and both stepped outside. Lady Ori began cleaning while Lady Lasa got dressed. She bid Lady Ori farewell and left to finish her errands. As soon as she was gone, Lady Ori dropped everything she had gathered and returned to the playroom. Miranda still dangled there helplessly, forgotten by her two Mistresses. Until now. But Lady Ori did not return to play. She had something else in mind…

Lady Ori removed the mask from Miranda’s mouth so she could speak. Miranda was now familiar with the sound of Lady Ori’s footsteps as well as her scent so she knew who was out there even with her blindfold still on.

**Miranda, weakly:** “More…more…Lady Ori…more…”

Lady Ori smiled and stroked her sister’s cheek. She was so beautiful dangling there, her naked body exposed to the world. Lady Lasa was certainly right about her. She _was_ the perfect pet…

**Lady Ori:** “Miranda…do you love me?”

**Miranda:** “Of course, Lady Ori! You’re my sister and a wonderful Mistress! I love you with all my heart!”

Lady Ori’s smile grew more devious.

**Lady Ori:** “Do you desire _my_ love…?”

**Miranda:** “Yes, Lady Ori! Please give me your love!”

Miranda tried to spread her legs wider, silently begging her Mistress to continue playing with her pussy. Lady Ori ignored her.

**Lady Ori:** “What would you do for my love?”

**Miranda:** “Anything! I’ll do anything for you, Lady Ori!”

**Lady Ori:** “Would you even…”

She leaned in and whispered something in Miranda’s ear. The smile on Miranda’s face quickly disappeared. Her body began to tremble as Lady Ori pulled away. Her request was…

**Miranda:** “You…you want me to…”

Lady Ori grabbed Miranda’s nipple and gave it a hard twist. She screamed and the smile returned to her face.

**Miranda:** “Yes! I’ll do it! I’ll do anything for you, Lady Ori! I will obey!”

Very content with this answer, Lady Ori placed her hands on Miranda’s cheeks and kissed her. When she pulled away she had a smile of pure malice on her face. Lady Ori had big plans for this slave.

**Lady Ori:** “Very good, my pet. Very good. Now then, the first thing I want you to do is…”

_Two days later…_

Lasuna and Miranda arrived at the transport terminal to bid Oriana farewell. It was time for her to return home.

Oriana was waiting for them as they got out of their skycar. Oriana smiled as they approached and held out her hands for Lasuna’s. They joined hands and warmly gazed into each other’s eyes. They wanted to do more than just hold hands but it was well known that Lasuna and Miranda were in a relationship. It would look suspicious if Lasuna publicly kissed Miranda’s little sister.

But they had their fun over the past two days. After the cleanup from the party was complete the two Mistresses spent a lot of time in bed together. Sometimes Miranda would join them, other times it was just the two of them. Last night, for example, was Mistresses only. Miranda stood at the foot of the bed and watched them closely as her two Mistresses devoured each other’s pussies in the 69 position.

As the two Mistresses continued to gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, Lasuna smiled widely. The frightening look she received the night of the party was nowhere to be found. She had not seen it since and was beginning to think she had imagined it. It was a very tiresome evening and it was very, very late when she saw it. It was only her imagination…only her imagination…

They bid goodbye one last time and Miranda and Oriana embraced. To the casual passerby this was just a warm hug between two sisters. In truth Miranda was breathing in Oriana’s scent one last time, her panties getting wet the more she breathed in. Oriana stroked her sister’s hair, thinking how clean and smooth it felt now in comparison to the night of the party when it was coated in cum.

**Oriana, whispering:** “Wait for me, my sister…”

**Miranda, whispering:** “I will…”

Lasuna was unaware that they had said anything to each other. The two sisters finished their hug just as the final call for boarding came over the loudspeaker. Oriana picked up her luggage and departed for the transport.

Lasuna and Miranda watched her go until she disappeared into the crowd. Holding hands, they walked back to the skycar. As the car opened Lasuna began to ponder all the things she wanted to do today…and all the things she wanted to do to Miranda. Miranda, however, kept peeking back over her shoulder towards the terminal and blushing. Was she hoping perhaps that Oriana would suddenly return? Even she wasn’t sure.

Lasuna was already in the car and called for Miranda to get in too. She snapped to her senses and climbed in. As they drove off, Miranda smiled. She was going to miss Lady Ori. But for the time being, she still had Lady Lasa…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	7. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 7

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 7 **

The following two weeks after Oriana’s departure were business as usual for Lasuna and Miranda. By day Lasuna worked at the university but at home she would return home and become Lady Lasa. Often she would create new porn to be sold on the extranet, mostly featuring her and her pet Miranda. Other times a new client would come to her, requesting that she help break in someone they wished to have as a sex slave.

It was a busy two weeks for her. During that time she made five new videos and broke three new slaves. But when she found the time she also went to work on a special project. She was proud of her student, Lady Ori, but was disappointed that she had not found a slave of her own.

Lasuna always kept an eye out for people with the potential to make excellent sex slaves. Often she would notice something very subtle about a person’s behavior; something most wouldn’t pay much attention to her but to her it screamed that they wanted to be a slave. She could break them all if she wished but unless she had a Master or Mistress lined up to give them to she just didn’t have anywhere to put them all. So she kept the names and all relevant details in a database. Lasuna would periodically scan this database to see if she had found anyone with a personality that would mesh well with Oriana’s.

But one day Lasuna received a very surprising message from Oriana. Not only was she already on Illium but she was going to visit her in an hour and had a big surprise for her! She signed the message “Lady Ori” so Lasuna knew how to prepare herself.

When it was time for Lady Ori to arrive, Lady Lasa sat on her couch in her dominatrix outfit with her naked pet Miranda serving as her footstool. When the doorbell rang she didn’t bother to get up. She called out that the door was open and let Lady Ori let herself in. She heard the door open and heard Lady Ori take her coat off…along with the jangling of a chain. Moments later Lady Ori stepped out of the entrance hall in her outfit and smiled. She stood with one hand on her hip while the other dangled at her side with a chain leash in her hand. Lady Lasa eyed it with surprise and looked to Lady Ori. She smiled at her.

**Lady Ori:** “I’ve got a surprise for you…”

She tugged on the leash. In crawled a human woman with pale skin and short black hair. She had a ballgag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes but was still able to follow Lady Ori by her sound and scent. The slave sniffed at the air as she sought out her Mistress. Meanwhile Lady Lasa was stunned. Lady Ori had found herself a slave! And all on her own too! But there was something familiar about this slave…

Lady Lasa got up to inspect Lady Ori’s new pet. She was a bit skinny but there was definitely something familiar about her. Then she realized who the slave was when she saw a familiar mark on the slave’s lower lip.

**Lady Lasa:** “By the Goddess! Can it really be?!”

Lady Ori smiled and removed the blindfold and gag. The slave smiled up at the asari Mistress.

**Lady Lasa:** “It is! Kasumi Goto!”

**Kasumi:** “Hello, Lady Lasa. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

The last time Lady Lasa saw the master thief she was working for Samantha Traynor, who at the time called herself “the Mastermind”. Kasumi assisted her in some quest for vengeance but abandoned her employer when she started to…snap. 

_[Author’s Note: See “Vengeance is Sweet” for the full story]_

Miranda crawled over until she was face-to-face with Kasumi. The two slaves smiled at each other and kissed. Miranda always loved to welcome a new slave with a kiss…

As their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths, Lady Lasa asked Lady Ori how she managed to ensnare her new pet. She grinned deviously and explained that following her “rebirth” Lady Ori installed a brand new high-tech security system in her apartment. She did not want to risk unexpected guests dropping in when she was in the middle of being Lady Ori. And if she ever tried to train her own pet, she needed to make sure they wouldn’t be able to escape once inside…

Kasumi came to Oriana’s apartment to steal something but did not anticipate such heavy security for a seemingly ordinary apartment. Once she was inside, she was trapped. After that she was at the mercy of Lady Ori. The rest was history.

Lady Lasa was impressed by her story and suggested they visit the playroom to celebrate.

**Lady Ori:** “Lead the way…Lady Lasa…”

She tugged on her slave’s leash and directed her to the playroom with Miranda following close behind.

In the playroom Kasumi sat submissively in the middle of the room, gazing up happily at the two Mistresses while they pondered what to do with her.

**Kasumi:** “Do whatever you want with me! I am Lady Ori’s obedient slave. Please use my body however you wish, Lady Lasa.”

Lady Lasa was pleased. Kasumi had been trained well…

She grabbed a whip off the wall and ordered the slave to show her her ass. Kasumi obeyed, turning around and flashing her ass at the asari. Lady Lasa raised the whip and struck her clear across her ass. Kasumi squealed with happiness as a long whip mark appeared across her ass. Pleased with the slave’s response, she whipped her some more before deciding to move on to something more serious. She grabbed some rope off the wall and announced that it was time for some bondage action.

Minutes later Kasumi was dangling from the ceiling. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs tied up so they’d stay folded. With a ballgag in her mouth she dangled face down with her dripping pussy and her quivering ass pointed at the two Mistresses. Lady Ori watched as Lady Lasa finished forcing a dildo into Kasumi’s ass and went to work putting another into her pussy, all the while offering some advice to her student.

**Lady Lasa:** “Your slave’s asshole is a bit too tight. She won’t be able to fit some overly large cocks inside. You’ll need to train her some more to expand her asshole size.”

**Lady Ori:** “I noticed that. I’ll get to work on it.”

**Lady Lasa:** “If you want to bring her to the next party I suggest you start soon. Expanding an asshole properly takes time.”

She finished sliding in the pussy dildo and grabbed the one in Kasumi’s asshole. She took the end and pulled on it to slide it out a little bit and then forced it back in. While Lady Lasa fucked her ass, drool poured out of Kasumi’s mouth around the ballgag and her eyes rolled back into her head. It felt so good!

As Lady Lasa ass-fucked her she pulled out the dildo in the slave’s pussy. She held it up and smiled at it. It glistened in the light from Kasumi’s cum. She gave the dildo a nice long lick to sample the slave’s sweet juices. Kasumi tasted quite good! She thought about taking a break from ass-fucking and taking in the full taste of the slave’s juices with a long tongue-fuck but decided to continue working on her asshole. There would be time to suck her juices later…

She put the dildo back into Kasumi’s pussy and fucked the slave with both dildos at once. Kasumi squirmed and swung by her ropes, unable to contain her excitement.

Lady Ori smiled deviously as she watched her teacher fuck her new slave. She grew horny as she watched and decided it was time for her to join in. She slipped on strap-on and told Lady Lasa that she would like to train her slave some more. Lady Lasa saw the strap-on and knew what Lady Ori was planning. Kasumi was dangling at chest height so Lady Lasa loosened the ropes suspending her until she was brought down to waist height. She backed away and let Lady Ori step in. With one swift motion she yanked the dildo out of Kasumi’s ass and replaced it with her strap-on dildo.

Kasumi raised her head up and squealed as her Mistress ass-fucked her. Lady Ori pounded her slave’s asshole, gripping her ass cheeks tightly and occasionally spanking them. Kasumi’s asshole really was tight so it was hard to go as fast as Lady Ori wanted but that was about to change…

Lady Lasa stood to the side and watched them, very pleased with her student and proud of her for finding a slave. She didn’t even pay much attention when Miranda moved to stand beside her. She was too fixated on Lady Ori and Kasumi fucking. They were a lovely pair…but something was bothering her. A question started to eat away at the back of her mind. She held it in until Lady Ori finished fucking. When she was done she turned to face Lady Lasa, smiling as Kasumi panted from a good fuck. Lady Lasa smiled back decided it was time to ask her question.

**Lady Lasa:** “Lady Ori?”

**Lady Ori:** “Yes, my dear?”

**Lady Lasa:** “Something has been bothering me for a little while now…”

**Lady Ori:** “Yes?”

Lady Lasa stroked her chin for a moment while she tried to find the right words. After she properly formulated her question in her mind, she folded her hands behind her back and stood tall.

**Lady Lasa:** “I’m still a little confused as to how you managed to ensnare Miss Goto here…”

They both eyed Kasumi for a moment before continuing.

**Lady Ori:** “What’s confusing you?”

**Lady Lasa:** “I can understand…you having a new security system in place for when you capture a slave. But Kasumi…I know her reputation well. There is no security system she can’t crack, but aside from that you didn’t tell me how you actually subdued her after you had her trapped.”

No one spoke. The silence of the room was only broken by Kasumi’s panting. Lady Ori’s expression was blank for a while but then a smile slowly appeared.

**Lady Ori:** “…In other words, you want to know how I restrained her.”

**Lady Lasa:** “Yes.”

Lady Ori’s smile grew not only in size but more devious in nature.

**Lady Ori:** “Actually…I didn’t.”

Before Lady Lasa could respond she suddenly heard a clicking sound and cold metal wrapped around her wrists. She realized she had been handcuffed and spun around to see who did it. It was Miranda.

**Lady Lasa:** “Miranda?! What are you doing?!”

Miranda cringed sheepishly at her Mistress yelling at her. But then she went surprisingly calm and smiled at her.

**Miranda:** “I’m sorry, Lasuna. But I must obey my Mistress.”

**Lady Lasa:** “WHAT?!?”

**Lady Ori, singsong:** “Oh Lasuna!”

Lady Lasa turned back to Lady Ori just in time to see the butt of a whip being jabbed into her face.

Then everything went black.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	8. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 8

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 8 **

Lady Lasa began to stir, her head positively throbbing. She moaned and tried to think. What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was…

Her eyes snapped open.

Lady Lasa was still in the playroom but she was in a position she had never been in before. Her hands were shackled over her head and dangling from the ceiling. She looked down and realized she was completely naked. Her ankles were shackled to the ends of a metal rod and forced her legs to stay spread.

She was strung up like a sex slave waiting to be punished. This was the first time Lady Lasa had ever been in this position in her own playroom. The perpetrators of this deed were standing in front of her. Lady Ori stood with her arms crossed in front of the door. Flanking the door were Miranda and Kasumi. Miranda was sheepishly folding her hands in front of her, clearly nervous over what was transpiring. Kasumi was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and looking very smug.

**Lady Lasa:** “I…wha…HUH?!?”

Lady Ori laughed at the asari’s confusion.

**Lady Ori:** “Good morning, Lasuna. I hope you slept well. You’re going to need your rest.”

Lady Lasa snapped to her senses, her confusion quickly being replaced with rage.

**Lady Lasa:** “What the FUCK are you doing?! Release me at once!”

Lady Ori shook her head. She reached up and gently placed her hand on the asari’s cheek.

**Lady Ori:** “Lasuna, you should know better than that. You know I can’t release you…not until you are properly broken in…”

Her words echoed around the room. Finally Lady Lasa understood what was going on.

**Lady Lasa:** “…So that’s it then? That’s your play? You intend to make me into your plaything?”

Lady Ori patted her on the cheek and smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “You catch on quick, my dear Lasuna.”

Everyone was silent for a while. Lady Lasa was stunned by this turn of events. But soon she started chuckling. Her chuckling then turned into full-blown laughter. Kasumi and Miranda exchanged confused glances while Lady Ori did not flinch.

**Lady Lasa:** “Funny! Very funny, Oriana! I didn’t know you had such a sense of humor! Now let me down!”

Lady Ori did not move at all to Lady Lasa’s command. After a moment of silence she slapped the asari across the face.

**Lady Ori:** “You will address me as ‘Lady Ori’. The first thing a slave must learn is to address her Mistress properly.”

Lady Lasa spat at Lady Ori’s feet.

**Lady Lasa:** “I will call you that when you address _me_ by my proper name! I am Lady Lasa!”

Lady Lasa tried charging up her biotics to break free. A sudden jolt ran through her body and her biotics subsided. She realized there was something around her neck. It was a biotic-suppressant collar. She used them when breaking in biotic slaves. Lady Ori must have put one on her while she slept! Lady Lasa leered at Lady Ori who could only grin.

**Lady Ori:** “I have called you that name for the last time. No one will ever call you ‘Lady Lasa’ ever again. A name like that does not belong to a slave.”

Lady Lasa struggled against her bonds as she tried to attack Lady Ori. Lady Ori did not budge and grinned at the asari’s useless attempt.

**Lady Lasa:** “Fuck you, bitch! I am Lady Lasa, now and forever! And you will _never_ break me! My will is stronger than you can ever imagine! I will endure everything you throw at me until you’re blue in the face! You’ll never break me like Miranda or Kasu…”

Her voice trailed off when she focused on Kasumi. Something was off. The way Kasumi was standing…she wasn’t standing like a slave. It was too…confident. Too dominating. Then it dawned on her.

**Lady Lasa:** “You’re…not a slave, are you…Kasumi?”

Kasumi grinned. She removed the collar from around her neck and dropped it on the floor.

**Kasumi:** “Nope. I’m just a gun-for-hire. Or a slave-for-hire as the case may be. I have no problem being a slave for a day, especially if it gives me a front row seat to the breaking of Lady Lasa…”

**Lady Lasa:** “Well I hope you can get your money back because you will _never_ see me break!”

She turned her focus to Miranda. Her former-slave had trouble looking at her.

**Lady Lasa:** “Slave! Look at me! I said LOOK AT ME!!!!”

Very slowly Miranda lifted her head and looked her former-Mistress in the eye. Lady Lasa was seething.

**Lady Lasa:** “I took you in…made you my pet! I gave you the life you secretly dreamed about! I trained you to be the ultimate slave, the perfect pet, and gave you a life of perpetual sexual ecstasy! And this is how you repay me?!?”

**Miranda:** “I…forgive me, Lady…I mean, Lasuna. But…”

She motioned towards Lady Ori.

**Miranda:** “But I have fallen in love with Lady Ori. I love the way she treats me. Sex with her feels so much…better…than with you…”

Lady Lasa couldn’t believe her ears. She considered Lady Ori’s technique…superior?

No, that was impossible! She was Lady Lasa! She was the best Mistress on Illium, no, in the galaxy! But as much as she hated to admit it, there had to be something to Lady Ori’s technique or else Miranda wouldn’t have betrayed her. But this wasn’t the time to think about it. She glared at Lady Ori while taking deep breathes to try and control her rage. It wasn’t working.

**Lady Lasa:** “You’re gonna pay… You are all going to PAY!!! NO ONE does this to Lady Lasa!”

Her burning eyes shifted back and forth between Kasumi and Miranda.

**Lady Lasa:** “Kasumi! I’m going to squash you like a bug when I get out of here! And Miranda! You think you’re broken now? You haven’t seen everything I can do! By the time I’m done with you your mind will be in so many tiny shatters that you’ll _never_ get it back! You think your friend Samantha is in a pathetic state? By the time I’m done she’ll look like an award-winning scholar compared to you!”

Kasumi and Miranda exchanged smiles and shook their heads. Lady Ori turned and walked towards the door just as Lady Lasa started raging at her.

**Lady Lasa:** “And YOU!!! I’m going to finish what I started the day I met you! I will break you down and make you the slave you were supposed to be! Then I’ll sell you to the first horny bastard who comes along with a single credit in his pocket! No, not even that! I’m just going to give you away for free! I’ll chain you to a wall and leave you with a sign around your neck saying ‘Free Cum Dump’! Do you hear me?! You filthy little…little…”

Her voice trailed off. Lady Ori had stepped outside the playroom and motioned for someone out there to come in. She reentered the playroom and stood to the side with an evil smile…as four naked krogan came marching in.

They lined up in front of Lady Lasa, their _massive_ cocks quickly becoming erect at the sight of the naked asari shackled in front of them. Lady Lasa’s eyes darted between growing wider by the second…and more fearful.

Something began to well up inside of the asari. It was more than fear, it was an unspeakable terror. The sight of these naked krogan made Lady Lasa quake in fear as sweat poured down her face and body. She was utterly terrified of them…and she didn’t know why.

Lady Lasa tried to back away from them but couldn’t get far thanks to her bindings. Her face was frozen in an expression of pure terror. She was so scared that she could hardly think about anything…anything but their huge cocks.

Why was she so afraid? She didn’t understand. She had fucked krogan before…hadn’t she?

She suddenly realized that no, she hadn’t. In fact…hasn’t she gone out of her way to _not_ invite any krogan over? She didn’t understand.

She felt something. She felt something stirring in the back of her mind, a memory that was trying to surface but could not. It was the same sensation she felt the night of the party when Lady Ori looked at her with those eyes…those eyes…

As Lady Lasa cowered and trying to understand what was happening to her, Lady Ori and Kasumi, who had been watching the asari cower with great enjoyment, looked at each other and winked. They knew why Lady Lasa was so afraid. It all started two weeks ago…

_Two weeks ago…_

Miranda was suspended in Lady Lasa’s playroom while Lady Ori played with her. It was the day after the party and Lady Lasa had left to run some errands…

While she was away, Lady Ori asked the dangling slave a very important question.

**Lady Ori:** “What would you do for my love?”

**Miranda:** “Anything! I’ll do anything for you, Lady Ori!”

**Lady Ori:** “Would you even…”

She leaned in and whispered in Miranda’s ear.

**Lady Ori, whispering:** “Abandon your Mistress? Will you leave Lady Lasa, Lasuna behind and become my slave?”

The smile on Miranda’s face quickly disappeared. Her body began to tremble as Lady Ori pulled away.

**Miranda:** “You…you want me to…”

Lady Ori grabbed Miranda’s nipple and gave it a hard twist. She screamed and the smile returned to her face.

**Miranda:** “Yes! I’ll do it! I’ll do anything for you, Lady Ori! I will obey!”

Very content with this answer, Lady Ori placed her hands on Miranda’s cheeks and kissed her. When she pulled away she had a smile of pure malice on her face. Lady Ori had big plans for this slave.

**Lady Ori:** “Very good, my pet. Very good. Now then, the first thing I want you to do is…answer a few questions. About Lasuna…”

**Miranda:** “Yes Mistress, I obey! I will tell you anything you want to know!”

Lady Ori questioned Miranda thoroughly about Lady Lasa. She asked for every detail she could think of regarding the asari. Why? Because she was looking for something.

She was looking for a trigger.

Lady Ori wanted to make Lady Lasa into her pet more than anything else in the galaxy. But she knew how strong she was. She knew that there was no way she could bring her to her breaking point no matter how long or hard she worked on her. She would need to find Lady Lasa’s trigger, that which would shatter her iron will and bring her to her breaking point.

But an hour of questioning yielded little of use. Miranda was involved in every aspect of her Mistress’s life. There was no one else who knew her better. Yet she never noticed anything that could hint at a possible trigger. Except for…

One day when they were out shopping a krogan made a pass at Lady Lasa. The krogan didn’t know who she was. She was just an asari with a nice ass that he tried to grope.

This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Lady Lasa always took it in stride. She would respond gracefully, either knocking their hand away and smiling seductively at them or grabbing their arm and twisting it, also with a smile. But not this time. She did knock the krogan’s hand away but she did it more forcefully and frantically than she normally would. Miranda was surprised by her Mistress’s aggressive action. Even more surprising was her expression. She was angry…or was she afraid? Miranda honestly couldn’t tell which.

That was all Lady Ori could get out of her new slave. It wasn’t much but it was definitely something. There was something about krogan that Lady Lasa either hated or feared. Or both. She needed to dig deeper to find out what it was.

Miranda said there were only two people in the galaxy that could dig up the information Lady Ori needed. One of them, Liara T’Soni, was unfortunately no longer available…

_[Author’s Note: Read “The Dangers of Curiosity” for the full story]_

But the other, Kasumi Goto, was still open for business.

After returning home Oriana reached out to Kasumi. She instructed the thief to do whatever she could to uncover Lady Lasa’s secret. Though information gathering wasn’t exactly her specialty, Kasumi was intrigued by the challenge and accepted the job.

A week later Oriana was sitting in her apartment working on her computer. Very silently Kasumi uncloaked behind her. She had a datapad in her hands and was ready to present it to Oriana.

**Kasumi:** “Checking in!”

Oriana nearly jumped out of her skin. She did not hear Kasumi enter at all, to be expected of a master thief. Kasumi laughed as Oriana gripped her chest and waited for her racing heart to slow down.

**Oriana:** “You nearly scared me to death!”

She eyed the datapad. That calmed her down quickly.

**Oriana:** “Is that what I think it is?”

Kasumi grinned deviously.

**Kasumi:** “It sure is. And you’re not going to believe it…”

She handed over the datapad and waited while Oriana read through it. Her eyes grew wider and wider the more she read. More than once she nearly dropped the datapad, shocked by its contents. After reading through it twice to make sure she didn’t miss anything, she turned back to Kasumi with her jaw hanging open.

**Oriana:** “Is this accurate?”

**Kasumi:** “I tripled checked everything. _That_ explains why our asari Mistress is so afraid of krogan.”

**Oriana:** “It explains a lot more than that…”

She read through it again and smiled.

**Oriana:** “Any chance you know some krogan that I can hire for a very _special_ assignment?”

**Kasumi:** “I knew you were going to ask that. I already have just the right people in mind. Say the word and give me the credits and they’re yours.”

**Oriana:** “Excellent. But restraining Lady Lasa so we can use them will be the tricky part. I’m going to need to put her at ease and distract her. Fortunately, I have an idea for that…”

**Kasumi:** “What do you have in mind?”

Oriana looked at the thief and grinned.

**Oriana:** “How do you feel about being a slave for a day?”

_And now…_

Their plan went off without a hitch. Kasumi loved some Mistress/Slave play, sometimes with her as the Mistress and sometimes with her as the slave. Being Lady Ori’s slave felt good but for her it was all an act. Lady Ori understood that and had no problem with it. Her sights were set on Lady Lasa…

Lady Ori, Kasumi and Miranda watched as Lady Lasa continued to cower.

**Lady Lasa, quivering:** “No krogan…no krogan…please no krogan!”

The leader of these krogan chuckled.

**Krogan:** “No krogan, huh? Sorry lady but you’re about to get it four times over!”

Their cocks were rock hard by this point so they began their advance on the cowering asari.

**Lady Lasa:** “No, stop! Don’t you know who I am?!”

**Krogan:** “Nope. And we don’t care. We’re being paid to fuck you and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

Before Lady Lasa could protest again the krogan had grabbed her. Their big hands squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples hard. One krogan squeezed her buttocks while another fingered her pussy. Their fingers were bigger than a human’s or asari so it almost felt like she was being fucked by a small dildo.

Lady Lasa gritted her teeth and her eyes rolled back into her head as she tried to fight the sensation growing inside her. As hard as it was to believe, she was actually about to cum! These krogan had barely started to play with her and already she was ready to climax! But why?

The krogan loosened the chain holding her hands in the air and bent her over backwards. They held her there while the krogan leader positioned himself between her legs. She knew what was coming next. The krogan rubbed his massive member against her quivering pussy. He was going to stick it in!

**Lady Lasa, shaking:** “N-No…please no…”

The krogan didn’t say anything. He just smiled…and went inside her.

None of the cocks she has ever fucked at her parties came close to the size of these krogan. She was sure the moment they tried to fit them inside her that she’d split in half. Yet surprisingly his cock went inside with surprising ease, almost as though her body had experienced it before. But it was no less painful.

She let out a piercing scream that even penetrated the sound-proof walls of the playroom. She would have screamed and screamed until she was out of breath but she was silenced quickly when another krogan grabbed her head and stuck his cock into her open mouth. The krogan’s four balls dangled in front of her eyes as he thrust his cock deep into her throat. She gagged a little at first but surprisingly her body adjusted. Her throat seemed to expand and made room for the cock and still allowed her space to breathe.

The remaining two krogan played with her body while she was being fucked. They squeezed her ass and played with her breasts as she bounced back and forth between the other two krogan. One cock went in, the other came out. One cock went in, the other came out.

The great Lady Lasa has been reduced to a krogan cock-sleeve.

**Lady Lasa, thinking:** “Krogan are fucking me…I’ve become a krogan plaything…”

Then it happened.

Something snapped in the mind of Lady Lasa.

It was coming back…

It was all coming back…

The memories she had suppressed for centuries started to swim back into her conscious mind. As she bounced back and forth between the krogan she began to relieve the worst…and possibly best period of her entire life…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	9. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 9

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 9 **

300 years ago Lasuna was a simple asari Maiden wandering the galaxy as an Eclipse merc. She was damn good at her job and loved every second of it. From an early age she loved bossing people around. Joining the Eclipse was the first time she got to command people with real authority. Her skill in battle made her shoot up the ranks until she was in command of her own squad. The Eclipse leaders rarely knew where her squad went or what they did but they always returned with news of victory and riches.

Her success made her very popular with her Eclipse sisters. Many wanted to bed her and she rarely spent a night alone. She was always very passionate in her love-making but deep down she felt something was missing from her sex life…

But what Lasuna loved most about being a merc was the combat. She wielded a shotgun because she loved to get up close and personal with an enemy. She loved looking into their eyes right before she pulled the trigger. She loved seeing the fear…the anger…the desperation…the realization that they have been defeated right before she blows them away.

She loved that…

One day Lasuna intercepted a transmission from a small krogan outpost on a remote moon. Supposedly they were guarding a large weapons stockpile. They were led by an old krogan Warlord who survived the Krogan Rebellions. Lasuna had never fought a krogan before, much less a Warlord. She was itching for the chance to try.

She gathered her squad and went straight there. They took the krogan by surprise and hit them hard. Snipers took down the krogan guarding perimeter. They used heavy weapons to blow down the door and they all charged in. Krogan rushed them but they were ready for it. Biotics and missiles flew through the air and blew through the krogan lines. Lasuna led the charge, blasting away at any krogan that got in her way as they made their way to the heart of the base.

Lasuna was in heaven. She personally gunned down eight krogan. She got in close and stuck her shotgun muzzle point-blank between the eyes. She always paused for half a second before pulling the trigger, reveling in the fear or anger she saw in their eyes before they died.

Eventually they reached the entrance to the vault where the weapons were stored. The Warlord had gathered his best men as he personally defended the vault. When Lasuna and her sisters burst in the Warlord smiled at them. Lasuna, amused by the defiant krogan, smiled back before ordering the attack. Her sisters spread out to deal with the Warlord’s men while Lasuna dealt with the Warlord personally.

They took cover behind pieces of rubble and exchanged fire. The Warlord had centuries of experience, far more than Lasuna did, and knew well how to control the battlefield. He saw Lasuna wielding a shotgun and deduced that she’d try to get in close. He didn’t give her that chance. Every time she tried to leave cover and advance he opened fire and forced her back into cover. All the while he mocked her, making fun of her youth and inexperience in comparison to him and calling her names like “brat”.

Lasuna was getting tired of this. She wanted to kill that krogan! And she wanted to see the look in that old fart’s eyes right before she did. She wanted to see the look in his eyes when he realized that he was bested by a “brat”. She used her biotics to charge up the strongest barrier that she could and then attacked. She leapt out of cover and charged the Warlord. He opened fire but his bullets kept bouncing off her barrier.

Seeing the need to change strategies, the Warlord emerged from his cover and charged the incoming asari, deciding to take her head-on.

Both of them opened fire at each other as they charged. The Warlord’s armor and thick krogan skin kept Lasuna’s bullets at bay while her barrier deflected the Warlord’s. The Warlord was confident that if he could get within striking distance he could tackle the asari and pummel her to death. Her barrier would not hold up to that for long. But Lasuna had plans of her own. Just as the Warlod came into range Lasuna diverted all the power she put into her barrier into a powerful biotic punch.

The Warlord went flying through the air. He landed with a loud thud and his rifle bounced away. The old krogan was fast for his size and age and quickly got back on his feet. But not quickly enough to grab his rifle. Not quickly enough to stop Lasuna…

The Warlord looked up and saw Lasuna’s shotgun barrel in his face. His eyes went from the gun to the asari holding it. Lasuna smiled at him victoriously. She waited her customary half second to see the Warlord’s eyes before pulling the trigger. But just as she started to squeeze…she stopped.

The Warlord’s eyes…

There was something different about them. The look he was giving her…she had never seen it before. The Warlord was actually smiling at the asari and was looking at her like…like…

She heard a noise behind her. She spun around to see what it was and was just in time to see the butt of a rifle flying at her face.

Then everything went black.

Lasuna began to stir. Her head was spinning and throbbing where she had been struck. She could feel something cold and metal around her wrists. She realized she was shackled, her hands being suspended over her head by a chain. She realized also that her legs were bound. She could feel a metal rod between her legs and realized her legs were shackled to it, probably to keep her from trying to run, she figured.

At first she did not dare to open her eyes. She was defeated. She knew it and it was utterly embarrassing. How could she, the great Lasuna, be captured by a group of filthy krogan? It was unthinkable! But still it was happening.

Lasuna let out a deep sigh but reminded herself that she had been in tight spots before. Somehow she’d find a way out of this. She always did! Perhaps she’d find a way to pick the lock? Or steal a key? Or maybe her Eclipse sisters would rescue her! No way the krogan managed to defeat them all.

She heard the loud creaking of a rusty metal door opening. A strong breeze blew over herself as it opened and she felt a big…chill.

**Lasuna, thinking:** “Wait a minute…”

Finally she opened her eyes and looked down at herself. To her horror Lasuna discovered that she was totally naked, strung up in the middle of an empty room. For the first time in her life Lasuna felt completely humiliated, especially as the Warlord and some of his men silently filed into the room.

The Warlord gazed upon his prize and smiled. That’s when Lasuna saw it again. That look. The look that made her hesitate to pull the trigger. It was not a look you give a person, another sentient being. It was a look you gave an animal, an object, something that you owned and were free to use and discard at your leisure. They were degrading eyes…

And they made her…wet?

All the krogan ogled this naked asari, some whispering to each other too softly for Lasuna to hear. Lasuna was definitely starting to feel strangely aroused. She did her best to hide this, avoiding the Warlord’s gaze and filling her head with non-erotic thoughts to keep her calm. None of the krogan seemed to notice. Eventually another krogan entered and stood next to the Warlord. The Warlord spoke to him without taking his eyes off Lasuna.

**Warlord:** “Are they dead?”

**Krogan:** “Every last one of them. We killed all the asari that tried to rescue their leader. The remaining ones escaped to their ship and tried to flee. Our new AA guns took care of them…”

All the krogan chuckled. Lasuna actually felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Those were her troops…her sisters…her family…

And now they were dead. The krogan had killed them all and now they had their sights set on her. But what were they going to do?

The Warlord approached her and with one swift motioned he grabbed her breasts. Lasuna winced as he squeezed them tightly and played with her nipple. The krogan all chuckled at her reaction. She glared at them all. She’d teach them to laugh at her!

She tried to charge up her biotics but stopped when a sharp electric jolt originating from her neck shot through her body. The Warlord laughed and explained that he fixed her with a biotic-suppression collar. As long as she wore that her biotics were useless. Any attempt to remove it would just result in an even stronger shock.

**Lasuna:** “What are you planning to do with me?”

The Warlord didn’t answer. Instead, he reached down and ripped the crotch plate off his armor. Lasuna watched wide-eyed as the biggest cock she had ever seen came flopping out.

Lasuna had tasted cock before, fucking both turians and salarians during parties with her Eclipse sisters, but they were all tiny compared to this massive member swinging around in front of her!

The Warlord’s cock quickly became erect as Lasuna continued to stare at it in awe and horror. Was he really going to stick that inside her? No way would it fit! She’d break! She’d split right in half! She was sure of it! She tried to protest as the Warlord advanced on her but her words fell on deaf ears.

She finally understood why her legs were bound the way they were. The metal bar her ankles were shackled to wasn’t designed to keep her from running. It was designed to keep her legs spread for easy access! The Warlord grabbed her hips and lifted her up. She could feel the massive tip of his cock pressing against her pussy. With tears pouring down her face she pleaded with him one last time to not do it. He looked at her with those eyes again. He grinned…and brought her down on his cock.

Lasuna screamed. She screamed and screamed as the Warlord forced more and more of his cock inside her. He could only fit about half of it in. The Warlord was disappointed but reminded himself that this asari hadn’t been broken in yet. In time she would be able to take all of his cock.

He lifted her up and brought her back down again as he fucked her. She gritted her teeth hard and turned her eyes up towards the ceiling as she tried to cope with the unbearable pain. Her mind had gone completely blank. All she could feel, all she could think about…was the Warlord’s cock.

The other krogan watched in awe as their leader went to work on the asari. Many of them ripped off their own crotch plates and started masturbating.

One krogan couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the crank handle for the chain holding Lasuna’s hands up and gave it some slack. The Warlord was holding her up by her hips so that her feet were clear off the ground. As the chain lowered she ended up bending over backwards. She tried to struggle but it only made the Warlord fuck her harder.

The krogan circled around to Lasuna’s head. With her head hanging back she could see the krogan’s upside down cock. She knew what he was planning to do. She shut her jaw tight and pursed her lips. She was not about to let this krogan stick that filthy thing in her mouth! But the krogan was smart. He held her nose so she couldn’t breathe. Lasuna held her breath for as long as she could but eventually she had to breathe. She opened her mouth to suck in some air and ended up getting a lot more.

The krogan stuck the tip of his cock in her mouth before she could snap it back shut. Her mouth wasn’t big enough to handle it but that didn’t stop the krogan from trying. He proceeded to mouth-fuck her, steadily slipping more and more of his cock inside with each thrust. Bit by bit the krogan worked his cock in. Lasuna’s mouth painfully expanded to accommodate it until the cock finally began to touch the back of her throat. It was so big that each time it did it impaired her ability to breathe. She desperately tried to suck in as much air as she could between thrusts with no other choice but to take it and stare at the four krogan testicles dangling in front of her eyes.

Other krogan decided to play with her as they broke in their new krogan cock-sleeve. Krogan stood on either side of her, playing with her breasts and groping her ass as she was fucked.

Lasuna’s vision was starting to blur. The combination of the pain and the lack of air were making her head swim. The only coherent thoughts that managed to form in her mind were of krogan cocks…and the Warlord’s eyes…

She understood why the Warlord looked at her like that. He didn’t see her as an enemy. She wasn’t even a prisoner to him! She was just a krogan fuck toy. To him she was no different than a dildo or a vibrator. He was going to break her down, break her in until that was all she was.

Though she couldn’t see it anymore the Warlord was still looking at her like that. He smiled as he watched his men play with her and as he felt himself getting ready to cum. He declared loudly that he was about to cum. The krogan mouth-fucking her said the same thing. This brought Lasuna’s mind into sharper focus. They were both about to cum?! She didn’t want krogan cum in any of her holes! She tried to struggle but it was too late. They both came.

The Warlord shot his load into her pussy. Krogan produced more cum than any other species in the galaxy. Copious amounts of hot semen shot into her pussy. Her entire body trembled as she already felt it starting to leak out, just as the other krogan came in her mouth. His cum shot down her throat and made her gag. Unable to scream, Lasuna’s eyes rolled back into her head as she choked and ultimately passed out.

The two krogan withdrew their cocks and stood back to admire their handiwork. Lasuna’s body went limp after they released her, cum pouring out of her pussy into a puddle on the floor while more dripped out of her mouth. The Warlord declared that they were done for the day, much to the disappointment of the other men waiting to try her out. He didn’t want to break her in too quickly. But seeing how disappointed his men were, he made a compromise. They couldn’t fuck her…but they could use her as a cum tissue.

The various krogan took turn masturbating and shooting their massive loads all over the dangling asari. They sprayed their cum all over her face, her stomach, her legs, her back, everywhere until most of her body was covered with cum. As they finished they all filed out of the room. The last krogan to leave grabbed the crank handle and lifted Lasuna until she was upright again, still unconscious and her head dangling backwards.

For hours Lasuna hung there until she finally awoke. She had trouble opening her eyes at first because dried cum had crusted over them. When she finally managed to get her eyes open she looked down at herself. Her body was covered in dried, crusty cum. She could still taste the krogan’s cum in her mouth as well. Lasuna vomited as she tried to get rid of the taste. The asari wept as she realized how low she had fallen.

Then the door opened. The Warlord entered with some more of his men. Lasuna cowered as the Warlord looked her over with those eyes of his and smiled.

**Warlord:** “Ready for round two?”

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	10. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 10

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 10 **

The next month was the absolute worst of Lasuna’s life. Every day the krogan fucked her and used her to relieve their sexual tension. The only times they weren’t using her was when they hosed her down to clean her off or when she was asleep or unconscious. But sometimes even that didn’t stop them! If Lasuna passed out while being fucked they would continue to use her limp body. When they’d finally leave her alone for the night and Lasuna would fall asleep, sometimes she’d wake up in the middle of the right realizing that some krogan had snuck in for a late night fuck.

Lasuna spent most of her time confined to that small room. The Warlord fucked her daily to work out her pussy. She couldn’t be a good sex slave if she couldn’t take his entire cock! The same went with her mouth. Often while the Warlord or another krogan stretched her pussy another krogan was working on her mouth. In time they were successful. One day the Warlord found he could fit his entire cock inside her, all the way down to the balls. Same with her mouth. She could swallow and entire krogan cock and still have room to breathe.

And much to Lasuna’s surprise and horror, she was actually starting to enjoy it. In general she began to enjoy any visits from the krogan. When she was not being fucked she was stuck all alone in that dark, dank cell. There were no windows or anything so she never had any idea if was day or night. Her sense of time was distorted to the point that every minute seemed to last forever. Except when she was being fucked.

She began to enjoy the company and enjoyed being fucked. She even began to grow used to the taste of krogan cum. She had no choice, it being her primary diet now.

But despite all this Lasuna did not lose hope. She held out hope that her Eclipse sisters would find out what happened to her and come rescue her. They had to! Or else…

Eventually the Warlord decided to start taking Lasuna for “walks”. He’d have his men undo her bindings. After she’d fall to the floor he’d attach a chain to her collar and yanked on it. She knew what he wanted her to do. He intended to parade her around like a varren on a leash. Unfortunately she had no choice but to obey.

Being able to leave her cell was a relief for her. Finally she could breathe fresh air and see sunlight through windows or cracks in the ceiling of the ruined building. She’d crawl along behind the Warlord, her face blushing as she endured the jeers and shouts of every krogan they’d pass. Most days they would stop in the main dining hall. He’d bring her there and drop the chain.

**Warlord:** “She’s all yours, boys!”

Within seconds the krogan gathered would be all over her. They’d fuck her in her pussy and mouth. Some even began working on her asshole. Others stood nearby waiting their turn. Lasuna would reach out and give them handjobs, stroking their cocks with great speed and care until they came all over her. Not a day went by that Lasuna didn’t find herself covered and dripping cum from every hole.

Most days the Warlord would watch his men work her over and then escort her back to her cell when they were finished. But one day the Warlord was called away on urgent business and left Lasuna alone with his men. After they were all through fucking her most left to go about their business and left an unconscious Lasuna in the care of two krogan.

The krogan were unsure about what to do with her. The Warlord had to leave the base and wouldn’t be back until the next morning. They really didn’t want to carry or drag this naked asari all the way back to her cell. Instead they dragged her into the varren kennels next to the dining hall. They dragged her body to the door and rolled her inside, locking the door behind her. Five varren were inside fighting over their plates of food. None of them paid any attention to the asari in their midst.

Slowly Lasuna began to regain consciousness. She realized she wasn’t surrounded by krogan anymore and that her hands weren’t bound. Was this the escape chance she was waiting for? Though very weak, she managed to crawl to the door and tried to handle. It was locked. Lasuna slumped against the door and began to cry, despairing that she would never get out of here. Why hadn’t her Eclipse sisters come for her yet?

In truth she knew why in the back of her mind. She just didn’t want to admit it. She never told the Eclipse leaders about this mission. She never told them about any of her missions. This one was no different. No one in Eclipse had any idea this base even existed. Lasuna only stumbled upon it by pure chance after her squad intercepted a transmission coming from the base. Even if her Eclipse sisters were looking for her, they would have absolutely no idea where to look. Standard Eclipse protocol was that if a squad is missing for longer than a week they are assumed killed and written off. If someone of import is missing this period may be extended but even if the leader of the Eclipse had gone missing they wouldn’t waste an entire month looking for her.

Lasuna’s hope was a vain hope.

As she wept, Lasuna began to focus on her surroundings. She realized she was in a varren kennel. Hopefully they wouldn’t think she was food. Slim chance of that though. They already had…food?

Lasuna’s eyes widened as she saw the bowls of scraps the krogan had laid out for the varren. Lasuna’s stomach growled. All she has had to eat for the past month is krogan cum. She needed real food…

Oblivious to everything else, Lasuna crawled along the floor until she reached the food bowl. A smile broke out on her face as she looked into the bowl and saw scraps of real meat. Unable to contain herself, she dug her face into the bowl and began eating like a dog.

Finally the varren took notice of the asari in their midst. She was stealing their food! A couple varren moved to attack her but were cut off by the alpha varren. He had something else in mind for her…

The alpha varren circled around behind her. Lasuna’s appetite was so ravenous that she paid no attention to it. She had completely forgotten there were any varren in the room at all…until she felt something heavy on her back and something thick and hot slide into her pussy.

She yelped and looked back. Lasuna’s jaw dropped when she saw that the alpha varren had mounted her. It was actually fucking her! The varren thrust its hips with incredible speed as its cock slide in and out of her pussy.

Lasuna couldn’t believe this. Now varren were fucking her?! Krogan were bad enough but this?!

She yelled for help and kept yelling for a long time. Unfortunately the dining hall was completely cleared out so there was no one around to hear her. Even if there was, everyone at the base was used to hearing her scream and had gotten into the habit of ignoring it. No one would be coming to rescue her.

She screamed until she was hoarse and then stopped. She broke down weeping as the alpha varren continued fucking her. She tried to escape but the varren was just too heavy. The other varren had gathered around them. Lasuna knew what was coming next. These varren were going to make her the pack bitch. As soon as the alpha was done with her the rest were going to line up to fuck her.

As she wept harder Lasuna’s eyes fell on something beyond the row of varren in front of her. Leaning against the far wall was a large broken mirror panel. Lasuna could see herself in the reflection. She saw her reflection, her eyes wide, teary and stunned. Her body swayed with each thrust from the varren. She could see the varren’s head dangling over her. She could feel its hot saliva dripping onto her back. This was the first time Lasuna had seen her reflection since arriving at the base.

**Lasuna, thinking:** “Is this…me…?”

Then it happened.

Something broke inside of Lasuna.

She realized what she had become. How far she had fallen. First she was a krogan fuck toy. Now she was a lowly varren bitch.

Lasuna lowered her head and began sobbing. But the more she wept, the more her sobbing began to sound like laughter. She looked up at her reflection and saw that she was now smiling. More and more her sobbing switched over to a sobbing laughter and then straight laughter. She was laughing not at the pathetic creature she had become…but at how foolish it was for her to fight it.

_This_ was Lasuna now. This was her life, her destiny. All thoughts of rescue or escape disappeared from her mind. She dared not think of them. For such thoughts invited hope. And with that hope inevitably came despair. But without hope, there was no despair. And with no despair Lasuna realized…she was having a good time.

She loved the feeling of this varren fucking her. She loved feeling its cock inside her and longed to feel its hot cum inside her. She also thought about all the krogan waiting for her outside. Their cocks were so massive! And they felt so good! She fantasized about herself getting gangbanged by several krogan at once. Her mouth watered as she imagined their cum shooting down her throat. She wanted to taste it again! 

She kept laughing and laughing as the alpha varren continued to fuck her. When the varren finally came Lasuna screamed loudly and broke into hysterical laughter. Her laughter died out as the alpha varren removed its cock. It backed away and Lasuna collapsed but she kept her ass in the air. As another varren approached she looked back at it and smiled. She spread open her pussy and flashed it at the varren as the alpha varren’s cum continued to leak out.

**Lasuna:** “Good boy! Good varren! Use Lasuna well! Your bitch needs lots of love!”

She screamed again and continued her laughter as the varren mounted and fucked her. The varren pack fucked her all night long…

The next day the Warlord returned and went straight for Lasuna’s cell. He just returned from a difficult mission and needed to relieve some stress. To his horror he discovered that Lasuna’s cell was empty. He ordered a complete search of the base and the surrounding area. No way was he going to let Lasuna go! Not after all the work he put into training her!

The two krogan that dumped her in the varren kennel had completely forgotten about her. When they heard their leader’s order they remembered what they did and went to retrieved her. In hindsight, putting her in the kennels might not have been the best idea. They hoped the varren hadn’t eaten her yet…

They quickly unlocked the kennel door and hurried inside. The krogan stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

All five of the varren were curled up asleep on the floor. Curled up right next to them was Lasuna. She had a smile on her face as the krogan entered. She was asleep but the sound of the door opening woke her up. She opened her eyes and smiled even more widely when she saw the krogan. She crawled over to them and kneeled on the floor submissively. She gazed up at them and smiled.

**Lasuna:** “Good morning, Masters. How can Lasuna serve you today? Can she lick your cock? Do you want her to suck on your balls? Please give Lasuna your tasty, delicious cum! She is your fuck toy…”

Her eyes were dead and empty. Her mind was gone. All that remained was an obedient, broken sex slave. The krogan were actually a bit disturbed by her eyes and the way she kept referring to herself in the third person. But after the initial shock wore off they realized they had some very good news for their boss. Not only had they found his slave but they had inadvertently broken her!

They quickly brought her before the Warlord in the makeshift throne room he had established in the base. The Warlord sat on his throne while Lasuna kneeled at its base, gazing up at her Master with a smile and those empty eyes and quietly and politely asking for his cock. The Warlord was indeed very pleased. He was a little disappointed that he didn’t witness her breaking but was pleased nonetheless. He rewarded the two men who broke her by granting them the first fuck of the day.

Upon hearing this Lasuna anxiously jumped up. She bent open and spread open her asshole and pussy for the krogan.

**Lasuna:** “Lasuna’s holes are ready for you, Masters! Please use whichever one you want!”

One of the krogan grabbed her ass and stuck his cock in her asshole. Lasuna screamed from both the pain and pleasure and a huge smile broke out on her face. She continued to scream but in gratitude, thanking her Master for fucking this lowly whore’s asshole with his wonderful cock. He thrust his cock good and hard inside her, determined to put on a good show for everyone.

The other krogan stood to the side, waiting impatiently for his turn. The first krogan pointed out that he didn’t need to wait. He lifted Lasuna up by her legs while he continued to fuck her asshole, leaving her pussy on full display. The krogan grinned when he realized what the other krogan was offering. He approached them, cock in hand, and stuck it into her pussy. This was the first time Lasuna has ever been double-penetrated. She screamed again as she felt the two huge krogan cocks rubbing against each other inside her. She was in absolute heaven!

The Warlord smiled at the sight of his beloved slave. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her tongue dangled out of her smiling mouth as these two krogan relentlessly used her. She would make a fine slave indeed…

This was Lasuna’s life for the next fifty years. She would fuck every krogan that wanted it. Sometimes she would fuck the varren again as well, if the krogan were in the mood for a show. She was the base cum dump, a duty she executed with a disturbing level of enthusiasm. Now that she was properly broken in the Warlord would often keep her by his side, usually on a leash but sometimes not. When not being used she would kneel next to the Warlord’s throne, her hands folded submissively in her lap and staring out over the throne room. Her eyes were empty and she did not register any thoughts other than when she might fuck next. Whenever the Warlord took a break she would quietly ask if she could service him. Sometimes he just ignored her. Other times he accepted her offer.

Lasuna would crawl up to the Warlord and remove his crotch plate. She would take his cock and stroke it until it was rock hard. When it was fully erect she lick it for a while before sticking the entire thing into her mouth. She’d fondle his balls while sucking his cock, her mouth now capable of swallowing the entire thing without fear of choking. This would please the Warlord for a while but sooner or later he’d want more. He’d tug on the leash and she’d know what he wanted. She stop sucking his cock and climb into his lap. She’d rub the tip of his cock against her dripping wet pussy and stick his cock inside.

She’d continue to fuck him for as long as her Master desired. But the entire time she would stare into his eyes. Those reptilian eyes of his are what Lasuna loved most about her Master. He’d look at her with those eyes and she’d know that she was nothing. Less than nothing. She was a lowly cum whore, nothing but a varren bitch who lived only for her Master’s pleasure. She lived and would die at his whim. And she loved every second of it.

Every time he looked at her with those eyes she would grow wetter and wetter. Sometimes, even when no one was fucking her, all it took was a single glance from him to make her cum. For years before coming here Lasuna felt something was missing from her sex life. Nothing could completely satisfy her but she couldn’t figure out what. Now she knew. She wanted to be treated like a lowly sex object. This was the secret dream she had locked in her heart, to be used and fucked with no care in the world other than to obey the orders of her Master. In time all memory of her previous life faded away. Slaves did not need memories of family or friends. They only invited feelings of desire for that which they couldn’t have anymore. Lasuna happily let these memories go. For the first time in her life she was truly happy…

But this happiness would not last.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	11. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 11

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 11 **

One day every krogan in the base was very nervous. An old rival of the Warlord’s was coming to negotiate. They both had a common enemy, another Warlord, that they wanted to face so they were planning to negotiate a temporary alliance.

Lasuna knelt next to her Master’s throne, completely oblivious to all the activity going on around her. Unless it involved sex it simply did not register with her. The Warlord drummed his fingers nervously on the armrest of his throne. He thought about how he would approach these negotiations. First he’d offer them Lasuna to use and put them at ease. Once they were calm maybe he could sweet talk his old Rival into a deal with very favorable terms for him.

A message came over the intercom. The Rival’s ship had entered orbit. The Rival’s shuttle would likely be landing soon. Just as the Warlord got up to make preparations another announcement came. Something had dropped from the ship but it was too small to be a shuttle. It was some sort of bomb! The Warlord ordered everyone to take shelter but before anyone could get far the bomb exploded about a mile over the base. The explosion sent an energy surge through the base. All electronics, including the lights, suddenly went dead. It was an EMP bomb. The Rival had no intention of forming an Alliance. He planned to just take the Warlord’s weapons cache for himself and face their enemy alone.

The Warlord ordered everyone to prepare for a counterattack. However everyone’s weapons had been disabled by the blast. The bases radar and defenses were down as well and it would take time for everything to reboot.

Time was the one thing they didn’t have.

Several explosions shook the base as shuttles launched from the Rival’s ship punched holes in the roof so they could land inside. The Rival and his men disembarked and proceeded to gun down the Warlord’s defenseless men. Some fought back but they were helpless without working guns or even shields.

Lasuna cowered behind the throne while the Warlord moved to confront his Rival. The Warlord charged the Rival, determined to at least get in one solid punch before he died. Unfortunately he wouldn’t even get that. The Rival came prepared with some custom armor-piercing rounds that ripped through the Warlord’s armor. He collapsed mid charge with a big hole in his gut. He rolled over and looked up at his Rival in time to see him point his gun at his face. The Rival smiled and fired, killing the Warlord. Content that the worst of his opposition was gone, the Rival went to join his men to retrieve the weapons. The only people left alive in the throne room were a single krogan guarding the shuttle…and Lasuna.

Lasuna watched in absolute horror as her Master was gunned down in front of her. After the Rival left she waited for the guard to disappear into the shuttle and she crept to her Master’s side.

She placed her hands on his face. One of his eyes had been blown off. The other was closed. Lasuna wept and quietly pleaded with her Master to please look at her again. She begged him to degrade her with his eyes once more, to fuck her once more. But he was gone. Her Master was dead and he was never coming back.

Lasuna wept harder. She rested her head on the Warlord’s shoulder and wept like she hadn’t had in years. She felt something cold run against her leg. She looked down and saw that water from a broken water pipe was running against her leg and forming a puddle. Lasuna gazed at her weeping reflection in the water’s surface…and noticed something.

The collar around her neck. There used to be a small light shining on it to let people know it was active. Now the light was out. With shaky hands she reached up and very slowly undid the collar. No electric shock came when she did. The EMP bomb must have knocked it out as well. Without the collar that meant she could…

For the first time in fifty years Lasuna was able to charge up her biotics. As her body began to glow and her biotic energy gathered in her hands she heard a noise. The krogan guard had emerged from the shuttle and spotted her. He yelled at her and pointed his gun at her. He ordered her to get down on the ground. Normally she would obey such a command right away. But an emotion she hadn’t felt in decades began to well up inside of her. Rage. Pure, unbridled fury. Her Master was dead and she wanted _revenge_!!!

Lasuna screamed and charged the krogan. He opened fire but his bullets just bounced off her barriers. She charged up the strongest biotic punch she could and hit the krogan with it square in the jaw. He flew straight up into the air and out through the hole they blew in the roof when they landed. She saw the krogan disappear and heard a loud thud as he landed somewhere on the far side of the base.

Lasuna smiled. That felt so good! Killing that krogan felt _damn_ good! Now she could do the same to the Rival!

She continued to stare out the hole in the ceiling, gazing at the clear sky while she pondered how she’d kill the Rival. But the longer she watched the sky…the more her rage began to subside. A thought was stirring in the back of her mind. She looked from the hole in the ceiling down to the empty shuttle sitting in front of her. A new feeling welled up inside her, one she convinced herself she would never feel again.

Hope.

Hope for escape.

Bit by bit Lasuna’s mind pieced itself back together and the original Lasuna began to surface. This was her chance to finally escape these krogan!

Without another thought she jumped into the shuttle and fired it up. Her piloting skills were a bit rusty but it all quickly came back to her. She carefully piloted the shuttle out of the hole in the roof and out into space. No one aboard the Rival’s warship realized that the shuttle had been stolen, at least not until it was too late. The shuttle shot past the warship and as soon as it was clear Lasuna jumped to FTL.

She was finally free.

Lasuna set the ship’s autopilot to take her to the nearest colony or inhabited world. She then collapsed.

She was free. She was finally free. That sexual hell she was trapped in was now behind her. But was that really a good thing? As more and more of her mind returned to her Lasuna pondered if escaping was really what she wanted to do. She could have just surrendered to the Rival. He could have used her as a sex slave too. She’d serve him just as enthusiastically as she did her Master!

…Or would she?

What she loved most about her Master was his eyes. She loved the way he’d look at her. She doubted anyone could look at her like that. She doubted anyone could make her feel the way she felt with just a simple gaze…

Lasuna passed out. When she awoke the shuttle had landed on the outskirts of a colony that was little more than an outlaw colony. Having no formal government, this colony had become a haven for outlaws, criminals and black marketers. Upon arriving Lasuna stumbled out of her ship. A group of salarians were the first to find her. She pleaded with them for help but they ignored her. Instead they ran right past her and stole her shuttle. With no other option Lasuna stumbled into the colony where she stole some raggedy old clothes and some food.

This colony had little in the way of charity so for the next year Lasuna lived on the streets. She slept in whatever makeshift shelter she could put together and either stole food to eat or whored herself out in exchange for money or food. The sex helped take her mind off things for a bit but it was far from satisfying for her. She doubted any kind of sex would satisfy her after what she had been through.

At times she pondered if she shouldn’t just try to return to her old life. Maybe not surrender herself to a krogan but offer herself as a sex slave to any willing to have her. She’d entertain herself with those thoughts for a while but eventually she’d decide against it. None of the men or women she had been with since arriving at this colony had what she wanted most: those eyes. Many would naturally look at her like she was some disgusting thing but none quite like the Warlord did. She decided she could never become a sex slave again. Not until she found a Master with those eyes…

One day Lasuna was curled up in an alley, pondering how she’d get her next meal. There weren’t a lot of customers these days willing to pay. A lot of them now just used her and refused to give her anything. Local markets and eateries were keeping an eye out for her so stealing was getting more difficult. Her only option these days was dumpster diving. She hoped she could find something decent…

She felt raindrops falling on her head. Lasuna didn’t bother looking up. If she got drenched and caught a cold, so be it. Perhaps the cold would kill her and end her misery? She didn’t know and didn’t care.

Then all of a sudden the raindrops stopped. A shadow fell over her. She looked up and realized an asari was holding an umbrella over her. She was an older asari, maybe late Matron stage or early Matriarch stage. The asari smiled at Lasuna with visible pity in her eyes.

**???:** “Oh you poor thing! Come here, let me help you.”

She held out her hand to help Lasuna up. She was scared to take it. It was the first time anyone offered her any sort of kindness since she arrived. The asari smiled again.

**???:** “Don’t worry, my dear. You can trust old Lasa. I’m just here to help…”

Slowly and nervously Lasuna took this Lasa’s hand. Lasa held her close as she guided her through the colony to a cozy little building, one of the few in the colony that didn’t look like it was made from scrap metal.

Lasa took Lasuna inside and sat her down at a table. She introduced herself as a social worker looking to make a difference in one of the grimy corners of the galaxy. She was planning to open a homeless shelter and was proud to announce that Lasuna was going to be her first resident, assuming Lasuna agreed.

Lasuna was stunned. A decent person in this colony? A person willing show a degree a kindness to a total stranger? She had trouble believing it. Could this Lasa be trusted? Lasuna wasn’t sure…but she began to warm up to Lasuna after being presented with her first hot meal in years. Lasuna ravenously gobbled it all up. Afterwards Lasa showed her to a bedroom with a nice, soft bed. Lasuna’s head was in a daze. Was her nightmare…truly over?

Over the next week she stayed at Lasa’s soon-to-be homeless shelter. During that time Lasa sat with her and spoke to her constantly, insisting she get to know Lasuna and everything about her. Lasuna was very reluctant to open up at first, especially considering the fact that all of her most recent memories were painful ones. Lasa could sense Lasuna had suffered recent trauma. Like a therapist she would take Lasuna to a small office and lie her down for a talk. It took a while but eventually Lasuna did open up. She told Lasa about how she was an Eclipse merc. She told her how she was captured by the Warlord and kept as a sex slave for fifty years and eventually escaped. Lasa listened carefully and kept detailed notes on her datapad.

After Lasuna finished telling Lasa her story in full, she noticed that the old asari was looking surprisingly…pleased. It disturbed Lasuna a little bit.

**Lasa:** “Very good… _very_ good…”

She urged Lasuna to lean back and close her eyes. Lasuna did. She was going to give Lasuna something to help calm her nerves. Lasa took out a hypodermic needle and filled it with something. She brushed Lasuna’s scalp crests and whispered in her ear that soon she would be very, very happy…

There was something about the way Lasa said those words that Lasuna didn’t like. Just as soon as she felt the needle touch her skin, she struck. She grabbed the needle and forced it into Lasa’s arm instead. With one swift motion she injected the drug into Lasa’s arm. Lasa looked at Lasuna, her mouth hanging open in horror at her actions before the anesthetic took effect and her eyes fluttered shut. 

Lasuna panted as Lasa collapsed to the ground. Something was very wrong around here. She needed to find out what.

Lasa’s datapad sat on the desk. Normally she locked the datapad whenever she put it down so Lasuna couldn’t read it. This time she forgot. Lasuna picked up and read it, her eyes widening with each paragraph.

The datapad contained the detailed notes about Lasa’s sessions with Lasuna, along with entries from her journal. Lasa wasn’t a social worker looking to start a homeless shelter. She was a slave trader looking to start a new sex slave business. The homeless shelter was a front to take the homeless, people most would not miss, and break them into obedient sex slaves. Lasa thought she had struck gold with Lasuna. Having already been a sex slave for so long her training was already complete. All she needed to do was break Lasuna’s will again and turn her back into a slave. She was planning to start on that process after drugging Lasuna.

Lasuna was disgusted. Everyone she met just wanted to use and abuse her. Perhaps on some level she did want it. But not like this. Not like this…

She looked at the datapad. Then she looked at Lasa. Then back at the datapad. A malicious smile spread over Lasuna’s face. She just had a terrible idea…

Hours later Lasa began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and then snapped open the rest of the way when she realized where she was. She was in the dungeon she had built to train her sex slaves. She was shackled exactly the same Lasuna was when she was captured by the Warlord, except she had a piece of tape over her mouth. As for Lasuna herself, she was standing in front of Lasa, wearing the dominatrix uniform she had prepared for herself. Lasuna held a horsewhip in her hands and fondled it as she gazed upon her victim evilly. Lasa struggled against her bonds and moaned, trying to plead with Lasuna not to do what she knew she was about to do. Lasuna would hear none of it. Very slowly she raised the whip over her head…and struck Lasa.

Days later a turian knocked on the door of the shelter. As soon as Lasa realized she had the perfect sex slave on her hands already she already made arrangements to sell Lasuna to this turian businessman. He had come to pay for his product and pick it up. A voice inside told him it was open so he entered. He made his way down a dark hall to the living room where he was met with a stunning sight.

The woman he had spoken to about picking up the slave was in the room. She was naked, on all fours, on a leash and panting like a dog. Meanwhile an asari he had never seen before was sitting nearby, dressed like a dominatrix and holding the other end of the leash.

**Turian:** “Who…who are you?”

The woman in the chair smiled.

**Lady Lasa:** “Me? You may call me…Lasa. _Lady_ Lasa. And have I got a deal for you…”

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	12. The Rise of Lady Ori - Part 12

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Rise of Lady Ori – Part 12 **

The newly reborn Lady Lasa sold this would-be slaver to the turian. He was confused that the woman who offered to sell him a slave ended up _being_ the slave. However he was so horny that he no longer cared. He gave Lasuna the credits and left.

Lasuna used the money from this sale to leave the colony and rebuild her life. She bought a nice little apartment on Illium and got in touch with her estranged sister to ease her way back into her old life. But the memories of her old life still haunted her. In her dreams she could still see herself at the mercy of a group of horny krogan…with the Warlord’s eyes staring down at her.

Only two things kept these memories at bay: Sex…and art…

Lasuna discovered she had a real talent for art. She tried to channel some of her anger and frustration into her earlier works, creating some pieces that quickly caught the eye of art lovers all over Illium. Her work quickly became in high demand and she became a well-respected artist, even leading her to her current job as an art teacher. But that was not enough.

Simply painting away her frustrations was not enough. She needed a new outlet. She found it the next time she invited someone over to spend the night. It was an asari that was into rough sex. However Lasuna did not like it when she became too rough with her. But when she got rough back…

She found what she was looking for. She assumed the mantle of Lady Lasa once again and by the end of that weekend she had turned this asari into her obedient slut. During that whole time all memory of her time with the Warlord simply vanished. She had found peace.

Over the next two centuries the combination of her art as Lasuna and her newly made sex slave business as Lady Lasa caused her to forget about the Warlord entirely. She forgot all about her time at the krogan base and her time on the outlaw colony. It became nothing more than a chest-tightening fear that gripped her every time a krogan made a pass at her. Each time she worked through this fear long before her memories ever surfaced.

But now…

By some miracle the data on Lasa’s datapad detailing her counseling sessions with Lasuna managed to survive the centuries until it was retrieved by Kasumi. She passed it on to Lady Ori who used it to set up the perfect circumstances to break Lady Lasa.

Using this data she tied Lady Lasa up just like when she was first captured. She brought in these four krogan and instructed them to fuck her the exact same way the Warlord and his men did that first time. She was attempting to recreate the circumstances that led to Lasuna breaking down into a sex slave. She believed that recreating the circumstances the broke her the first time would be her trigger. She’d be forced to relive these repressed memories and be brought to the edge of her breaking point. And it appeared to be working…

The krogan continued to fuck Lady Lasa relentless. Having finished reliving her memories, she had stopped struggling against the krogan and just let them have their way with her. Lady Ori noticed this and decided to try something.

She moved in and unshackled Lady Lasa’s hands. Her hands fell limp to her sides and just dangled there for a few moments while she bounced back and forth between the krogan pussy-fucking and mouth-fucking her. Then, very slowly, her arms rose up and reached for the cocks of the two krogan standing at each side of her playing with her body. She grabbed them and stroked them both very hard, giving them vigorous handjobs that felt almost as good as fucking her holes.

Lady Ori stood back and smiled as her precious pet really got into it. It didn’t take much longer for the krogan to cum. They shot their loads into her pussy and mouth and the two krogan giving her handjobs sprayed their cum all over her breasts and stomach.

The shock of tasting krogan cum again made Lady Lasa pass out, from fear or excitement Lady Ori honestly couldn’t say. The krogan released her and she fell to the ground, out like a light. The krogan were anxious to go another round but Lady Ori stepped in. She thanked them for their hard work but told them that their services were no longer needed. They grumbled in disappointment, especially the two that only got handjobs, but a deal is a deal. They agreed to fuck the asari for as long as Lady Ori wanted them to and she didn’t want them to anymore. Miranda led them out, leaving Lady Ori and Kasumi alone with Lady Lasa.

The asari lay on her back, her mouth hanging open with cum dripping out. The same went with her pussy. Lady Ori and Kasumi stood over her, smiling at the pathetic state of the former Mistress.

**Kasumi:** “So what do we do with her now?”

Lady Ori had to think about this for a bit.

**Lady Ori:** “Let’s clean her up. And then…why don’t we play with her for a bit? After the shock of this ordeal I imagine she’ll be out for some time. I doubt even making her cum will wake her up…”

Kasumi grinned.

**Kasumi:** “Works for me.”

First they cleaned her up. Lady Lasa may have enjoyed the taste of krogan cum but Lady Ori was not interested in a sample. Kasumi had a quick taste. She scooped some up with her finger and spread it across her tongue. She promptly spat it back out.

**Kasumi:** “Yuck! _Way_ more bitter than human cum! No thank you!”

Lady Ori grinned as she finished cleaning up the cum on the outside of her body. In her sleep Lady Lasa swallowed the cum in her mouth. All that remained was the cum in her pussy. While they pondered how they would get it out Miranda returned from escorting the krogan. This gave Lady Ori an idea.

**Lady Ori:** “Slave! Suck all the cum out of this slut’s pussy!”

Miranda smiled widely, her mouth beginning to water.

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress! I obey!”

Lady Ori and Kasumi grabbed Lady Lasa’s arms and lifted her up. They draped an arm over their shoulders and held her upright for Miranda. Cum steadily started oozing out of her azure. Miranda knelt in front of her and licked her lips as she watched the cum ooze down her legs. Miranda stuck out her tongue and lapped up the cum. Lady Lasa moaned and giggled a little in her sleep as she did.

Miranda had a dreamy look on her face as she finished licking. She loved cum no matter how bitter it was. Desperate for more she went to work on Lady Lasa’s pussy. The asari yelled but did not wake up as Miranda stuck her tongue as deeply as she could inside her. She grabbed Lady Lasa’s legs and buried her entire face in her sweet azure, breathing in the scent that she loved so much. She still loved Lady Lasa deeply. She would never grow tired of the taste of her love juices. Being mixed with krogan cum made them even more delicious!

For fifteen minutes Miranda ravenously licked and slurped Lady Lasa’s pussy as more and more cum oozed out. Lady Ori and Kasumi watched her with smiles on their faces. Kasumi masturbated with her free hand and fantasized the slave licking her own pussy next. Lady Ori just watched…

Finally Miranda backed away and announced that she couldn’t taste any more krogan cum.

**Lady Ori:** “Very good, my slave. But I’m a bit disappointed. You licked her all that time and never made Lasuna cum! Any slave of mine must be better than that.”

Miranda hung her head in shame.

**Miranda:** “Sorry, Mistress…”

Lady Ori looked to Kasumi who was still fingering her pussy.

**Lady Ori:** “Kasumi? Be a dear and punish this slut for me. I’d like to play with my new slave a bit more before she wakes up.”

Kasumi’s expression practically glowed.

**Kasumi:** “Gladly!”

She let go of Lady Lasa and pushed Miranda onto her ass. She stood over her and smiled evilly.

**Kasumi:** “Spread ‘em, bitch!”

**Miranda:** “Yes! ….Um….”

Miranda wasn’t sure how to address Kasumi right now. Though it was mostly an act Kasumi was a slave like her not that long ago. Miranda’s hesitation made Kasumi frown. She stomped her foot on Miranda’s pussy and dug her heel in.

**Kasumi:** “Hey! I’m a Mistress right now so address me properly! I said spread ‘em!”

**Miranda:** “Ah! Yes, Mistress! I obey!”

She quickly leaned back and spread her legs wide while Kasumi continued to grind her heel into her pussy. Now content, she looked to the endless array of sex toys on the wall to determine how she would properly punish the slave. Something caught her eye. She grabbed off the wall a large vibrating dildo covered in big lumps.

**Kasumi:** “I’ve heard about these. They say the lumps make it extra painful. Is that true, bitch?”

**Miranda:** “Oh yes, Mistress Kasumi! Lady Lasa punished me with it a few times. It is very painful!”

Kasumi grinned.

**Kasumi:** “Perfect.”

She turned the vibrator on to maximum strength and shoved it into Miranda’s waiting pussy. She screamed and moaned painfully as Kasumi fucked her with it. Kasumi grabbed a normal vibrating dildo off the wall and put it in her own pussy to pleasure herself. Greatly enjoying the way Miranda squirmed Kasumi grabbed one of Miranda’s tits and squeezed it tightly. She pinched her nipple and twisting it hard, prompting Miranda to scream again and cum.

Kasumi withdrew the lumpy dildo and gave it a few licks. She eyed Miranda’s face. She had closed her eyes and was panting, her mouth hanging open. This gave Kasumi an idea…

Without any warning she grabbed the slave’s face and forced the dildo into her mouth. She was caught off guard and gagged a little as Kasumi worked more and the dildo down her throat.

**Kasumi:** “Does the little slut like this? Do you like the taste of your own juices? Maybe next time you’ll remember to better please your Mistress!”

Miranda did her best to nod in response as she lapped up her own juices. When Kasumi thought she had enough she pulled out the dildo tossed it aside. She turned around and got on her hands and knees, flashing her ass at the slave with the dildo still in her own pussy.

**Kasumi:** “Now lick my asshole! I’ve pleasured you long enough.”

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress Kasumi!”

Miranda quickly began eating out her asshole.

Miranda would never say this out loud without permission but she found Kasumi’s technique to be…decent. Not as good as Lady Lasa’s and _certainly_ not as good as Lady Ori’s but not half bad.

Lady Ori was still standing with the unconscious Lady Lasa, watching Kasumi work. She was curious about Kasumi’s technique. Her opinion matched Miranda’s. Wasn’t half bad for a rookie. She smiled at Kasumi who smiled back. She had wasted enough time watching them. It was time to get to work on Lady Lasa…

Lady Ori dropped the asari so that she was leaning against the wall. She smiled at her limp unconscious body as she pondered what she would do with her. She knelt down next to her new slave and began fingering her pussy. Lady Lasa moaned softly in her sleep.

**Lady Ori, softly:** “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you for right now. I don’t want to wake you up just yet. I’ll save the best stuff for later…”

She gently squeezed one of Lady Lasa’s breasts. She took her nipple between her teeth and gave it a soft tug, prompting the asari to moan again. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and began suckling it.

Meanwhile Lady Ori stuck two fingers into Lady Lasa’s azure. She wiggled them around inside and reached deeper into her pussy. She fantasized for a moment about fisting her, just like she did with Ashley at the party, but decided against it for now. That would probably be too much for the sleeping asari and wake her up. But Lady Ori could feel the slave’s body trembling nonetheless at her touch. She stuck a third finger inside her. Lady Lasa moaned again, louder this time. She was about to cum!

Lady Lasa came, squirting her juices all over Lady Ori’s hand. Lady Ori withdrew her fingers and licked two of them clean. The third she stuck in Lady Lasa’s mouth. Still asleep, the asari smiled and licked the finger clean. Lady Ori couldn’t get enough of this. Even fast asleep she was a complete whore! She couldn’t believe she was able to fool everyone into thinking she was a true Mistress for so long…

**Kasumi:** “That was quick.”

Kasumi and Miranda had finished up and were standing behind Lady Ori. She smiled at them over her shoulder.

**Lady Ori:** “Lasuna always did praise my fingering technique.”

**Kasumi:** “So what are you going to do to her now?”

**Lady Ori:** “At the moment? Nothing. Anything more might wake her up. I want her positioned just right when she does…”

She rubbed her hands evilly as she thought about her plans. Kasumi held back a small chuckle.

**Miranda:** “So what should we do with her?”

**Lady Ori:** “Lay her out. I want her on her stomach when she wakes up…”

Sometime later Lady Lasa awoke. She was laying on her stomach and she wasn’t bound anymore. She lifted up her head and saw Kasumi and Miranda. Kasumi was lying on her stomach in front of Lady Lasa, her chin resting on her arms folded in front of her and smiling at the asari. Miranda stood by the door as though guarding it, also with a smile.

**Kasumi:** “Have a nice nap, sweetie?”

Lady Lasa started weeping. She could still smell krogan cum…could still taste it in her mouth. The memories she had kept at bay for centuries now filled her head tormenting her…agonizing her…making her wet. All she could do was weep.

**Lady Lasa, weeping:** “I…hate…you… _*sob*_ Why did you make me remember all that…?”

**Lady Ori:** “Because you _needed_ to…”

Lady Ori’s voice came from behind Lady Lasa. Slowly she turned her head to see the source of her suffering. But her face went pale when she saw her. Lady Ori was wearing a strap-on with a massive dildo. It was the same size as a krogan cock.

**Lady Lasa, weakly:** “No…”

With all the strength she could muster Lady Lasa forced herself to her hands and knees and tried to crawl away. Kasumi leapt up and out of the way while Miranda blocked the door. Not that she needed to. Lady Lasa didn’t make it that far.

Lady Ori grabbed the asari’s ass and thrust the dildo deep into her asshole. Lady Lasa screamed as Lady Ori gripped her tight and fucked her relentlessly. The asari screamed and moaned as she tried to struggle against the human Mistress but found that all her strength had disappeared. The feeling of this massive dildo in her ass robbed her body of its will to flee. All she could feel was cock…

Lady Ori leaned in and whispered into Lady Lasa’s ear.

**Lady Ori:** “Don’t fight it, my dear Lasuna. You know you want this…”

**Lady Lasa, weeping:** “I don’t! I dooooooon’t…!!!”

Lady Lasa was almost at her breaking point. Lady Ori could feel it. She knew what Lady Lasa’s final trigger would be. She read it in the datapad. She saw it in her eyes the night of the party. It was time for the final blow!

She signaled Kasumi and Miranda. Very quickly they unveiled something they had hidden in the corner covered with a blanket. It was a mirror. A very large and long mirror. The two of them placed the mirror in front of Lady Ori and Lady Lasa so the two of them could see each other’s faces in the glass. Lady Ori could see Lady Lasa’s pained expression. And Lady Lasa could see Lady Ori’s eyes…her eyes…

As she gazed into those eyes again, something in Lady Lasa’s mind broke. Those eyes…were just like the Warlord’s. The way Lady Ori was looking at her…it was the same degrading gaze the Warlord always had when looking at her. Lady Ori saw Lady Lasa only as an object, a sex toy to properly break in and use. It was those eyes that kept Lady Lasa at the krogan base for so long…

That’s when it really hit her. Lady Lasa realized a startling truth about herself. Deep down, she really _did_ want to be a slave. She wanted to be fucked and used by a Master or Mistress who would look at her with those eyes. But only the Warlord had eyes like that. Only the Warlord could make her feel the way she wanted to feel. And he was dead. She wanted to be a slave but there was no one else she felt could be the Master she wanted. That’s why she became a Mistress. By pretending to be a Mistress Lasuna could suppress her desire to be a slave until she found just the right person. In time she forgot about her secret desire. She forgot what she was really looking for. Until she met Lady Ori…

Lady Lasa’s weeping soon turned to laughter. Her laughter grew louder and louder until it filled the room. Kasumi and Miranda were disturbed by it. Lady Ori, however, was pleased by it.

**Lady Ori:** “Do you feel good, my dear?”

**Lady Lasa, screaming:** “Yes! I feel great! I feel incredible! More! Fuck me more!”

**Lady Ori:** “If I fuck you more…will you be my slave? Will you swear to obey me and serve me for the rest of your days?”

**Lady Lasa:** “I…I…”

Lady Ori pulled her dildo almost entirely out and with one big thrust forced it all the way inside. Lady Lasa’s head reared back as she screamed in pleasure. When she looked back at the mirror again she saw Lady Ori watching her with the eyes she loved so much…

**Lasuna, screaming:** “Yes! I swear! I will be your slave! I _am_ your slave! I will obey! Please, fuck me! Use me! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!!!”

Victorious, Lady Ori rewarded her new slave by fucking her faster. Lasuna screamed louder but refused to take her eyes off the mirror. She was fixated at her Mistress’s gaze. She was nothing in the eyes of Lady Ori. _Less_ than nothing. And the thought of that brought her all the pleasure in the world.

Miranda smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, quietly welcoming her new sister in slavery. Kasumi actually jumped with joy, clapping her hands and congratulating Lady Ori.

Lady Ori could only smile at her success. She continued to fuck her, forcing the dildo deeper and deeper inside her. It was too much for Lasuna.

**Lasuna:** “Mis…Mistress! I need to cum! Can I cum? Can your slutty little slave please cum?!”

**Lady Ori:** “Yes! Yes you may cum, whore! Cum and celebrate your new life as my slave!”

She spanked Lasuna hard.

**Lasuna:** “Thank you, Mistress! I’m so happy to be your slave! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Lasuna came and her love juices sprayed out all over the floor. Lady Ori thrust her dildo into her slave’s ass one last time before withdrawing it. Lasuna collapsed and began panting with a big smile on her face.

**Lady Ori:** “Very good, my pet. But you’ve made my new strap-on so filthy! Clean it!”

Lasuna looked up at her Mistress, still panting. Her body trembled as her Mistress looked down at her with those degrading eyes.

**Lasuna:** “Y…Yes! Please forgive Lasuna for getting your dildo dirty… Please let this lowly whore clean it for you!”

Lasuna got up and took hold of the dildo. Without any hesitation, and no trouble despite its size, she took the entire dildo into her mouth. It may have just been in her ass but to her it was now the most delicious thing in the world. She watched her Mistress’s eyes as she took the dildo into her throat. She became so wet she reached down and started masturbating.

Suddenly Lady Ori became very angry. She grabbed Lasuna’s head and withdrew the dildo. She slapped her slave as hard as she could and knocked her to the ground. Lasuna trembled as she held her face and looked up at her Mistress.

**Lasuna:** “M-Mistress? What did Lasuna do wrong?”

Lady Ori grabbed a whip and struck her across the chest, sending her tits bouncing with the blow.

**Lady Ori:** “WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH YOURSELF?!? YOU STUPID WHORE!!!!”

Realizing her folly, Lasuna quickly got on her hands and knees and bowed to her Mistress.

**Lasuna:** “Please forgive me, Mistress! Please forgive Lasuna for being such a stupid whore! I should not have touched myself without your permission!”

Lady Ori stepped on her head and pressed down, forcing Lasuna’s forehead into the ground.

**Lady Ori:** “No, you shouldn’t have. It seems that you have forgotten how to be a proper slave after all those years pretending to be a Mistress. Looks like I’m going to have to train you all over again!”

She gripped the whip in her hands tightly and invited Kasumi and Miranda to grab whatever toys they wanted and join her. They had a lot of training to do with Lasuna…

_Two weeks later…_

The next party was well underway, this one at Lana’s apartment. Lana stood by her front door and welcomed her guests as they poured in. Samantha was chained to a wall nearby. Every time a Master, Mistress or slave walked by she would lunge at them, stretching her leash as far as it would go. They would all jump away from the mad slave as she screamed at them.

**Samantha:** “Dick! Pussy! Dick! Pussy! Diiiiiiick!!”

Lana could only shake her head. She really hoped Lady Ori would show up soon. It’d be nice to have a little peace and quiet during this party and she was the only one that could get it from Samantha.

Mitch and Ashley walked in next. Lana greeted Mitch with a kiss and patted Ashley on the head.

**Lana:** “Welcome you two. Enjoy the party!”

**Mitch:** “I’m sure we will. Say, have you heard from your sister? I tried to call Lady Lasa last week but she didn’t pick up.”

Lana shrugged.

**Lana:** “I haven’t heard from her either. She’s probably just breaking in a new slave. You know she rarely answers the phone when she’s doing that.”

**Mitch:** “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well she’ll show up later anyway. Your sister never misses one of your parties!”

Lana grins.

**Lana:** “No she doesn’t. Enjoy the party!”

Mitch and Ashley walked away and Lana watched them go. When she turned back to the door she was surprised to see her two next guests already standing in front of her.

Lady Ori had arrived and was dressed in her usual outfit. Next to her was Kasumi Goto, wearing a dominatrix outfit of her own. This was the first time Kasumi ever wore an outfit like this so she was a little embarrassed. Lana was surprised to see the two of them.

**Lana:** “Lady Ori! And Kasumi Goto! I’m surprised to see you two together…”

Lana’s eyes fell on something in Lady Ori’s hand. She was holding a leash…no, _two_ leashes! The people on the other end of the leashes were still just outside the door.

**Lana:** “Lady Ori! Do my eyes deceive me? You have not only one but _two_ pets now?!”

Lady Ori did not answer. Instead she just smiled and nodded.

**Lana:** “Well bring them in! Let’s all see who Lady Ori chose as her first pets.”

Lady Ori and Kasumi grinned deviously at each other. Lady Ori tugged at the leashes and her new pets entered. Lana slowly backed away, her eyes wide, her jaw hanging open and her body trembling at what she saw.

First in crawled Miranda…followed by Lana’s own sister. The two slaves entered and knelt at their Mistress’s feet, their hands folded in their laps. Very quickly all the noise in the party died. All eyes were now focused on Lady Ori and her new pets. No one could believe that the mighty Lady Lasa was now at the end of a leash at someone’s feet.

Kasumi had to fight back a laugh at everyone’s stunned expressions. Lady Ori smiled proudly. She tugged at the leashes of her pets.

**Lady Ori:** “Now greet everyone properly, my slaves!”

**Miranda & Lasuna:** “Yes, Mistress! We obey!”

They crouched on their hind legs and spread them, exposing their pussies. They held up their hands like dog paws and looked like they were begging like a dog. The two slaves smiled at everyone in the crowd and greeted them.

**Lasuna:** “Greetings everyone. I am Lady Ori’s slave, her obedient sex pet. Please use my slutty holes however you wish. I am your slave tonight.”

**Miranda:** “Me too! Use my holes too! Use me and fuck me to your heart’s content! I am everyone’s obedient slave!” 

Their words echoed through the room. No one made a sound. No one even breathed. Even Samantha didn’t make a peep as she watched one of the few people she would obey begging like a dog.

Slowly Lana moved in closer to get a better look at her sister. Lasuna was blushing slightly. Often at the start of a party Lasuna would force Miranda to beg like this to show her off and humiliate her. Miranda loved it and was used to it. This was the first time Lasuna ever did it. She could already feel her pussy start to drip as everyone eyed her naked body.

She trembled as she thought about what was going to come next. Soon people would be barking orders at her…and she would happily obey. Masters would hold their cocks and order her to suck them. They would order her to show them her pussy and she would spread it open for them. She would obey absolutely any and every order she gave them. Why? Because she was a slave now. And slaves must obey commands from a Master or Mistress.

Lana stared at Lasuna for a while and then looked to Lady Ori. The proud new Mistress held back a laugh as she waited for Lana to find the words.

**Lana:** “H…How…? How did you do it?”

This was the question on everyone’s minds. How did the newest Mistress break in the seemingly unbreakable Lady Lasa?

Lady Ori smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “With the right trigger, my dear. And shear willpower. No drugs. No cheating. By will alone…I have made Lasuna mine…”

Lana’s body trembled as she absorbed Lady Ori’s words. Then she broke out in a wide smile and embraced the new Mistress. Their tits rubbed against each other and Lana gave Lady Ori a big kiss. When they pulled away she was still smiling.

**Lana:** “Congratulations, Lady Ori! You are a _true_ Mistress!”

Slowly people in the party started to applaud. Soon everyone from Master to slave was applauding and cheering the new Mistress and her success.

_Then_ the party really began!

Everyone was anxious to try out the new slave. Lady Ori dropped the leashes and ordered her slaves into the center of the room. They obeyed. Mitch was the first to approach them. He grabbed his erect cock and held it in front of Lasuna’s face.

**Mitch:** “Lick it, whore!”

**Lasuna:** “Yes, Master!”

Lasuna proceeded to lick it like it was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. She licked his cock from the balls all the way to the tip. As she swirled her tongue around the tip Mitch couldn’t take it anymore. He forced his cock into her mouth and Lasuna graciously started sucking it. Lasuna’s blowjob was incredible. He moaned loudly as the new slave sucked on his cock like she was trying to drain all the cum from it.

Ashley was watching her Master fuck Lasuna and quickly became jealous. She saw Miranda who was still waiting patiently next to Lasuna and decided to have some fun. She crawled up to her and pushed her onto her back. She kissed Miranda and groped her tits while rubbing her knee against Miranda’s pussy.

Mitch came in Lasuna’s mouth. She caught and swallowed it all. When he withdrew his cock she smiled at him.

**Lasuna:** “Thank you, Master! That was delicious!”

Another Master was anxious for his turn and pushed Mitch aside. He ordered Lasuna to spread her legs and talk dirty. She obeyed. She leaned back and spread her legs, displaying her dripping wet pussy for all to see.

**Lasuna:** “Please fuck me, Master! Please bless this lowly whore’s unworthy pussy with your wonderful cock! Let Lasuna serve you like the slutty slave she is!”

The Master wasted no time fucking her. He climbed on top of her and thrust his cock inside of her. Her pussy squirted as he pounded her and Lasuna screamed uncontrollably. The Master grabbed her bouncing tits and squeezed them hard. He never dreamed he would be fucking Lady Lasa like this! He wasn’t going to waste a second of it!

By now everyone in the party was completely aroused. A Mistress slipped on a strap-on and asked the Master if she could fuck the slave’s asshole. He rolled over so Lasuna was on top of him, exposing her asshole for the Mistress. Lasuna spread her asshole for the Mistress and pleaded with her to fuck it. She insisted all her holes were free for everyone to use so they shouldn’t hesitate! The Mistress bent down and double-penetrated the slave. She screamed even louder and her eyes rolled back into her head as she drowned in the pleasure.

She was a slave…and she was being _used_ as a slave! She was everyone’s fuck toy and she absolutely LOVED IT!!!

Lady Ori watched everyone use her new slave with great satisfaction. Kasumi was still standing next to her and was extremely horny. She gently took Lady Ori’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Lady Ori looked at her and saw Kasumi smiling seductively. Lady Ori smiled back and nodded.

Without further ado Kasumi kissed Lady Ori. The kiss grew very intense as their tongues swam around in each other’s mouths. Lady Ori pressed Kasumi against the wall and the horny thief wrapped her arms and legs around the Mistress. They stopped kissing and Lady Ori moaned loudly while Kasumi nibbled on her neck, their tits pressing against each other.

Kasumi leaned forward and put a little too much weight on Lady Ori. She toppled backwards and the both collapsed on the floor. They both laughed and went back to kissing.

Kasumi lovingly stroked Lady Ori’s face as they made out. She moved up and down a bit so that their breasts may rub against each other as they kissed. Lady Ori loved the feel of Kasumi’s warm tits rubbing against hers. She slid her hand down Kasumi’s stomach until she reached her pussy. Kasumi yelled briefly as Lady Ori began fingering her but quickly went back to kissing. Wanting to return the favor, Kasumi slid her hand down Lady Ori’s stomach and fingered her as well. They stopped kissing for a moment and looked into each other’s eyes. Lady Ori smiled warmly, very glad that Kasumi accepted her invitation. Kasumi was glad she accepted as well. Things had been a bit lonely for her lately. As gazed lovingly into Lady Ori’s beautiful eyes she realized there was no other way she wanted to spend a Saturday night.

Kasumi licked Lady Ori’s neck and went back to nibbling her. While Kasumi nibbled on her Lady Ori took this chance to take a peek at her slaves. She looked across the room and saw Miranda having sex still with Ashley plus another Master and slave.

Miranda was on her knees now. The Master stood in front of her and held out his cock for her. She placed both hands on his hips and graciously took his cock into her mouth. While she gave the Master a blowjob the Master’s asari slaved crawled up behind him and began eating out his asshole. Ashley was kneeling behind Miranda. Her arms were wrapped around Miranda, one hand groping one of her tits while the other fingered her pussy. She licked Miranda’s neck while eying the Master’s cock. She grew very wet and contemplated asking if she could fuck him after he was done with Miranda.

Meanwhile Lasuna was still being double-penetrated though now with a cock in her mouth too. Lasuna vigorously serviced her Masters but she kept her eyes on her own Mistress. Lady Ori grinned and gazed upon her slave with the look Lasuna loved so much. Lasuna’s eyes widened and she felt herself cum as her Mistress looked at her.

The Masters fucking her were disappointed that she came before them and decided to punish her. One of them grabbed a whip while another grabbed some bondage rope. Lady Ori smiled and turned back to Kasumi. She’d let these people have their fun with her slave for now. Her turn would come later…

Everyone at the party took turns with Lasuna. No one was going to pass up the chance to fuck Lady Lasa now that she was a slave. As a Mistress she always strolled around the parties, showing off her beauty and her fine body. Every Master, Mistress and slave had fantasies about how they would like to fuck her. However as a Mistress they couldn’t do most of these things to her without her permission. And she never gave it.

Now they no longer needed permission. They didn’t need to say anything at all! Lasuna was at their complete mercy and she took it all with a smile.

They tied her hands behind her back. They tied some rope around her chest and her breasts, squeezing them slightly. One Mistress took some wire and tied the ends to her nipples. The Mistress would tug the wire hard and smile as Lasuna squealed in pain. While the Mistress played with Lasuna like this the Masters threw some rope over the chandelier. They tied one end around her arms and lifted her up. Lasuna remained bent over, partially dangling from the chandelier with her feet still on the ground. They tied the other end of the rope around the leg of a sofa to secure her as a line formed behind Lasuna.

Lasuna smiled as dozens of Masters and Mistresses, all of whom she would never have allowed to fuck her like this, quickly got in line behind her as they waited their turn to have their way with her. She yelled happily as one by one the Masters stuck their cocks in her pussy or asshole. Her body trembled with anticipation as she anxiously awaited the feel of their cum in her pussy. Each Master shot his load inside her. A few that grew too impatient circled around to her front and forced her to give them blowjobs. Mistresses played with Lasuna a variety of ways. Some donned strap-ons and fucked her like the rest. Others knelt down and licked her pussy, lapping up the cum left behind by the Masters as well as Lasuna’s own cum.

At one point all the Masters and Mistresses suddenly disbursed. Lasuna wasn’t sure why…until she looked behind her. Someone had let Samantha off her leash and made way for the mad slave. Everyone watched with great anticipation as they wondered what she would do to Lasuna…

Samantha eyed up the asari’s ass, her pussy dripping as she spied the cum still leaking out of Lasuna.

**Samantha:** “PUSSY!!!!”

She lunged at Lasuna and buried her face in the asari’s ass. Lasuna yelped in surprise as Samantha actually picked her up by her legs and held her at a downward angle while she ravenously ate out her pussy and asshole. Everyone laughed as Samantha fucked Lasuna as an equal.

Hours later the lines waiting to fuck Lasuna grew thin. Everyone greatly enjoyed fucking her but the rest of the slaves were growing antsy. Their Masters and Mistresses hadn’t fucked them all night and they wanted a turn.

After the last Master moved away Lasuna dangled there for a while, smiling. Everyone had their fun. She was used goods now. Nothing for her to do but wait there until someone decided to fuck her.

**Lasuna, thinking:** “I am a slave…I am a fucking slave…I am Lady Ori’s slave…I am a slave…”

She felt a pair of hands on her ass. Someone had already show up? Lasuna did not bother to look at them. Instead she closed her eyes and smiled as she awaited more pleasure.

The hands on her ass felt a bit small. They were probably a woman’s. She had gloves on so she was likely a Mistress. The Mistress felt up her ass and stuck two fingers inside her pussy. She slid her fingers in and out of the slave and also began licking Lasuna’s asshole. It felt so good!

Just as Lasuna was about to cum again the Mistress suddenly stopped. She felt one hand on her ass. The Mistress squeezed Lasuna’s ass tightly…before shoving her entire fist into her pussy.

Lasuna screamed from the pain and pleasure and her eyes snapped open. She didn’t bother to look back to see who was doing it to her. She already knew who it was.

**Lasuna:** “Lady Ori! Mistress! Please fuck your lowly slave! Please give Lasuna your love! Please fist me!”

Lady Ori smiled and did just that. She forced half her arm into Lasuna’s pussy and opened her hand, feeling up her slave’s insides. Kasumi stood behind her smiling while Miranda licked her pussy. It was time for Lady Ori to have some fun of her own with her property…

Many hours later the party began to wind down. Most slaves were passed out on the floor while their Masters and Mistresses conversed or fucked each other.

Lana sat in an armchair drinking a glass of champagne. Samantha was lying at the foot of the chair with her legs spread while her Mistress stuck the tip of her foot in and out of the slave’s pussy. Samantha continued her usual endless chant of “pussy” while her Mistress foot-fucked her. Lana wasn’t paying much attention to her. She smiled as she watched a much more entertaining sight.

Lasuna and Miranda were on all fours. Miranda was covered in cum once again after going several more rounds with a group of Masters. Lasuna’s body was drenched in cum but not as much as Miranda’s. Though she had been released from the chandelier she still had the rope tied around her chest and breasts. Lady Ori believed that the ropes were not enough punishment for her slave so she added in some whipping for good measure, leaving whip marks all over her slave’s ass and stomach. Both slaves moaned uncontrollably while they got it doggystyle from Lady Ori and Kasumi with strap-ons. Kasumi fucked Miranda while Lady Ori fucked Lasuna.

Lasuna moaned happily as her Mistress fucked her. Through a mirror on the wall opposite them she could see Lady Ori watching her with those degrading eyes. Being fucked by her Mistress while being watched by those eyes brought a calm and pleasure Lasuna thought she’d never feel again.

Her reign as a Mistress was enjoyable but she realized she was just biding her time until she found the Mistress _she_ was looking for. The day she started training Lady Ori Lasuna _never_ would have guessed she was actually training her future Mistress. Lasuna shed a tear of happiness at how well everything had worked out.

She looked over and saw Miranda watching her. Lasuna smiled. She was angry at her at first for her betrayal but now she was grateful. Miranda was the first to realize that Lady Ori was the Mistress they were both looking for. Lasuna was just a little slow in catching up.

Lasuna placed her hand on Miranda’s and squeezed it tightly. The two slaves leaned in close and kissed. Despite the change in their circumstances they still loved each other very deeply. Miranda was overjoyed that she could serve Lady Ori and still be with her beloved Lasuna. Lasuna was happy that she found her true Mistress and could serve her alongside her beloved Miranda.

Lady Ori and Kasumi watched with smiles as the two slaves kissed. They kept fucking them and squeezing their asses, very pleased with how things turned out.

**Kasumi:** “You’re one lucky woman, Lady Ori. You’ve got two wonderful slaves and are free to fuck them whenever you wish. Kind of wish I could stick around...”

Though she was smiling Kasumi’s eyes looked very solemn. She thought about her time working for Samantha during her brief reign as “the Mastermind”. Samantha would often pay her with sex. Kasumi thought the sex with her was the best but that was because she simply didn’t know any better. But after signing on with Lady Ori and sampling sex with her she realized what she had been missing out on, both as a slave and as a Mistress…

Lady Ori caught the look in Kasumi’s eye and smiled.

**Lady Ori:** “Who says you can’t? I intend to move into Lasuna’s apartment. She doesn’t need it anymore. There’s plenty of room if you want to stay with us. Together we can play with my slaves all day long. And Illium is filled with plenty of treasures a master thief could steal if you’re ever in the mood…”

Kasumi looked to Lady Ori, surprised by her offer.

**Kasumi:** “Are you…are you serious?”

Lady Ori smiled and motioned for Kasumi to lean in closer. She did and Lady Ori kissed her and groped one of her breasts. Kasumi groped her right back as she enjoyed the kiss.

They stopped kissing and pulled away a bit. Lady Ori smiled seductively at Kasumi who smiled back.

**Kasumi:** “Well…I guess I could stick around for a _little_ while longer…”

They kissed again, all while fucking the slaves. When they finished they spied the two slaves looking back at them, smiling.

**Lady Ori:** “What are you looking at, you whores?! Eyes straight ahead!”

She spanked Lasuna hard and reached over and did the same to Miranda.

**Miranda & Lasuna:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Though they were still smiling the two slaves went back to looking straight ahead. Lady Ori smiled evilly as she and Kasumi went back to fucking them. The night was still young and there was still plenty she wanted to do to them. And with Kasumi by her side now whole new possibilities were open to her now.

She squeezed Lasuna’s ass and fucked her harder. She felt Lasuna’s body start to tremble. She was about to climax.

**Lasuna:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!”

Lasuna came and Lady Ori paused for a moment. Lasuna panted happy to have cum again but yelped when Lady Ori started thrusting again.

**Lady Ori:** “I’m not done with you yet, whore! I’m going to fuck you until the sun comes up! Let’s see how many times I can make you cum before then!”

**Lasuna:** “Yes, Mistress! Thank you, Mistress! Please! Make me cuuuuuuuummm!!!!!”

Lady Ori spanked her slave again. She began pondering how she would punish her slaves next…

Lana watched them all with a big smile. She quietly applauded Lady Ori. She had only been a Mistress for a few months but in that short time she has performed incredible miracles. She proved she could command the uncontrollable Samantha Traynor. She found a partner in sex in Kasumi Goto. And she has conquered and enslaved the strongest Mistress of them all…

Lana watched her sister. She was happily getting fucked by her new Mistress and looked no different than the rest of the slaves. No one would be able to tell that she was ever a Mistress. Lady Ori had done a fine job on her...

Up until now Lady Lasa was the unchallenged “Queen” of their social circle. She was the alpha Mistress and none dared challenge or question her.

But now Lady Lasa has fallen. A new, stronger Mistress has taken her place.

Lady Ori…has risen.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
